Now and Forever
by Stonecrusher7
Summary: Five year old Bulma has to change her name and identity in order to survive a death ordeal. She is taken to Vegita-sei where she is quickly known as the loosely-tongued girl who respects no one. Not even the king. Will she draw the prince's attention?
1. The Beggining

Bulma looked around, terrified. She looked at her mother and father lying unconsciously on the neatly trimmed grass. She looked up and saw the balloons flying up and couldnt help but let a tear fall freely down her rosy cheeks. It was her birthday! Why did this happen? All the little kids had fled with their parents. A few, like her, had hidden under the table. It had been the perfect birthday party. The Briefs had prepared everything to celebrate their belove daughter's 5th birthday. She had been delighted. There were countless gifts, loads of delicious food and candies to eat, her mother had bought a beautiful puffy blue dress. But it was all gone now. Everything had been ruined. She remembered as she had been doing the Clown's dance when suddenly, what felt like an earthquake attacked. Everyone had screamed and hid. Everything had happened so fast. She could remember two men, a tall one with long black hair, and a larger, obese and bald man, who came out of what looked like a space pod. Yes, that was what had caused the earthquake. She had hid under the table as the men approached her parents, who'd practically frozen at the sight of the men.

"Mr. Briefs. Sorry to interrupt the...celebration, but we've got orders," the bald man had said sardonically.

"Orders from who?" her father had said firmly.

"From King Vegeta, of course," the longer haired man had said matter-of-factly, "we'll be taking you now, but just so you dont cause us any trouble...we'll make sure you're not...conscious." With that, Bulma watched as her parents were shot and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"My...my...daughter," her father managed to mumble out.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we have strict orders to dispose of her. While your intelligence can be useful to our planet...another of your genious heir can become a technological threat to us," the bald man snickered.

"No...my little girl...Bulma." Those were her father's last words before passing out.

"Now where is that little brat?" the long haired man looked around impatiently.

"There's a buncha brats hiding under the table. Just drag them out and ask their names. Bulma...thats what her father called her," the bald man said, dragging out a little boy with dark hair who was terrified.

"Alright then," the long-haired man said while lifting up tables, uncovering the very afraid children from their safety. "Who's Bulma?" The children just stared at the man, speechless.

"She ran away this morning before her birthday. She was angry because she didnt get Flimsy the Clown." Bulma said. Now she was just five years old, but she knew damn well that they were looking for her to kill her. The only thing she was worried about was those kids snitching on her. But she was relieved to see they were just too scared to utter a word.

"Huh", the long-haired said looking around. It would take forever to find that little girl; and damn those humans for having such weak ki's. It took a mighty long time to get a full grown man by following his ki, imagine a pesty little girl.

"Is she smart? That...Bulma kid?" the long-haired man asked the rare-looking girl with blue hair.

Bulma laughed, "Who? Bulma? No. She's so dumb she wasnt even allowed to come into kindergarten. She's nothing like her father. People say that shes adopted. Uh-huh, thats what they say," Bulma said, hoping they would be convinced.

The bald man let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right, the blond mother of hers was probably fooling around and pinned the kid on the poor genius guy."

"Shut up, Nappa," the long-haired man said rolling his eyes, "we need to find that brat."

"Aww, hell no. What for? Didnt you just hear she's a retard? I'm sure shes no threat. Let's get the hell outta here, this place makes me wann puke with all the fucking green shit and flowers," the large man, Nappa, complained with disgust.

The long-haired man sighed, "Guess you're right. No use wasting time for a harmless brat."

'What we doing with these boogers?" Nappa asked looking at the trembling children.

The long-haired man eyed them thoughtfully, "we could use some of them. Take the stronger ones and let the rest go. Leave the girls; they're too young."

Nappa did as he was told. In the end, there were only four terrified and angry boys who were considered qualified to work as servants in Vegitasei.

"Hey, Nappa. How about this girl. Look at her, shes gorgeous," the long-haired man said, picking Bulma up.

"Yeah, quite a beauty," Nappa said with a smirk, which revolted Bulma.

"Let go of me, you damn psycho!" Bulma tried to wriggle free from the man's hold.

"Well, well, a dirty little mouth we got for such a young girl," the long-haired man laughed, "whats your name, beautiful?"

Bulma panicked. She hadnt thought of that. _Kami, help me! _Bulma thought desperately.

"Celeste, sir", she said, hoping it wasnt obvious she was lying.

He stared at her, and for a moment she thought he'd realize that her hair was a lot like her fathers.

"Celeste. A beautiful name for a beautiful and disrespectful girl," he said with a smirk. Bulma let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. She smiled at the man. He wasnt as mean as she thought he'd be. In fact, she almost felt as thought he was already her big brother or uncle. She felt a bit guilty at the way she was thinking. This man had come and ruined her birthday party and attacked her parents.

"Listen, kid. I wont hurt you. But you're coming with us and you'll work for the king. And about your parents...welll, I was just carrying out orders," the man said as though he'd read her mind.

Bulma smiled once again as he put her down and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked towards the weird-looking ship.

"To Vegitasei," the man said with a sigh, taking one last look around before they all entered and closed the door, "get ready for a long trip, Celeste."


	2. The Revelation

"We're taking too long, Radditz! I'm getting really dizzy," Bulma complained.

"Stop whining. We'll be there in two weeks," Radditz said smirking. He didnt know why he was so nice to the little girl. He never really liked kids. And he wasnt exactly as affectionate as his younger brothers, especially Kakarot. But this little girl had some wit. She was smart, clever, and very stubborn; always got what she wanted. In such amount of time, he'd developed some sort of big brother-little sister relationship with her, and he didnt mind having her around. But he knew that would end as soon as they got to Vegitasei. She would be taken either to the kitchen headmaster or the cleaning headmaster to work as a servant. Although he doubted it. Her beauty would soon become her destruction. Her rare aqua blue hair and crystal azure eyes would draw a lot of attention to her. And as soon as she cam of age, she would be sent to the Royal Bordello wing. A pleasure slave for the elite soldiers, the king, and soon, the prince himself. Radditz clenched his fists. He had never refused tot ake advantage of the sexy pleasure slaves. It was his reward as the excellent soldier he was. Yet, it was now that he realized how unfair it was to such young girls to be forced into such a depravated life style. He could imagine the little girl in front of him giving her body up to a stranger. It infuriated him.

"Radditz?" Bulma asked taring at him.

Radditz came back from his trance, "Huh? What do you want, kid?"

"Why are you angry? You looked mad," Bulma said raising her eyebrows.

Radditz grinned, "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Can I know? I'm bored," Bulma asked innocently sitting on his lap.

"When we get up to Vegitasei, I want you to promise me you'll behave so they dont take you somewhere...bad, a really bad place."

"I cant promise that. If they dont behave with me, I wont behave with them." Bulma said with a smile.

Radditz nodded, "That could work. Just...dont do anything that may be disrespectful to you and your body. When you grow, you'll know what I' talking about."

Bulma nodded, "Thanks, big bro."

"Big bro? What the fuck is that?" Radditz asked.

"It means big brother," she explained.

"Ok, little sis. Go back to your room and get some sleep."

"Ok," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Why the fuck are you so attached to that weakling?" Nappa asked as he walked in to the control room.

"I'm not attached, Nappa, so stop your bullshit", Radditz said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah sure. Too bad your little sister is soon gonna be a pleasure slave. She's gonna be a hot one, alright," Nappa snickered.

"I suggest you close your mouth before you regret it," Radditz warned.

Nappa laughed, "Whatever."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vegeta? Honey, your father and I are waiting for you at the courtroom," th queen, Bella, said as she walked into her 8-year-old son's room.

"I dont want to go there, mother. I have things to do," Vegeta said.

"Well, honey, I dont think you have a choice. And what things do you have to do anyway?" the queen asked, hadns on hips.

"Mother, you know I have training," Vegeta said, getting up with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, training will have to wait. Your father is waiting and he is in no good mood today, so get you going," the queen commanded, earning a glare from her angry son.

"Father," Vegeta said as he bowed unto his father, a sign of respect for the king.

The king nodded, "Sit next to me son and let's see what we'll do about these humans."

"Yes, father," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Was he serious? Did he really have to sit here for- how long? While he could be working out or getting better for the Junior Tournament!

"King Vegeta. Dr. Briefs and wife to be brought in at your order," the court crier announced as Mr. and Mrs. Briefs entered chained to two giant soldiers and very confused.

King Vegeta sighed, "Nappa, release them. I doubt they deserve such treatment. Even us, as ruthless creatures we are, can show some respect, cant we?"

"Yes, you majesty. I beg of your mercy." Nappa excused himself as he gestured to the soldiers to release the couple of their chains.

"What is going on?" Dr. Briefs asked as he was released.

"Marcus...it's complicated," the king said with a sigh.

"You and I, Vegeta. We had an agreement; a truce. I thought we had a..some kinda friendship," he said accusingly.

"Calm down. We did. We do, Marcus." The king said as he stood up and waved his hand.

"Then what is this? Why the hell did you do this? Jesuschrist, my daughter!" he cried.

"Listen, Briefs. When you started building the Liquidator, I warned you. I told you it was a threat."

"It was defensive technology! It's what I do. It was supposed to be my biggest invention!"

"It was also a threat to sayajins!" the king yelled.

"Oh, so this is what it's about. It's got nothing to do the technology we have. It's about the technology you dont have!" Dr. Briefs said indignantly.

The king remained silent, "Yes. yes, maybe you're right. But you see, Briefs. Lord Frieza knew about your small invention and ordered me to kill you, your wife, and especially your daughter."

"Why my daughter?"

King Vegeta shrugged, "you know how it is. You kill the parents, you also gotta get rid of the offspring. They usually grow up and want revenge. Besides, you get an intelligent man, and the kid comes out even more genius. Frieza doesnt want that."

"So, where do you come in? Are you in some kind of alliance with him?" Dr.Briefs asked accusingly.

"You know damn well I hate the man as much as you do, which is why I saved your goddamn life." the king said with a smirk.

"And my daughter?" Briefs asked.

"Your daugher was not found. She must have run away after my men got there and knocked you and your wife unconscious and my men were not going to waste time searching for her."

"Shes on her own out there! I must go and find her!" the wife cried unconsolably.

"Come on, honey. I'm sure we can calm you down a bit," the queen stood up and led Mrs. Briefs out of the courtroom.

"You cannot go back to earth, Marcus. Should Lord Frieza find out you're still alive, he'll destroy Earth and your daughter along with it. Then he'll all of us as well."

Dr. Briefs nodded, "You're right. I believe there must be a reason why you preserved my life."

King Vegeta smirked, "You and I have been friends for a long time, Marcus. You're a good man. But there is also a lot at stake. And I dont know if you are aware of how useful your technology is...but it can save us."

"You mean...enough to...get rid of...Frieza?" Dr. Briefs asked, unbelievingly.

"Maybe," the king said nodding his head, "which is why you're gonna work for us secretely until Frieza is finished. I promise you that your daughter will be found as soon as that happens. But for now, no one must know you're alive. I will see to it that you are given proper service and a good place to live.""

"Very well," Dr. Briefs said with a slight bow, "I...appreciate your kindness."

"Dont mention it. I am truly sorry things had to happen this way."

"It's alright. This whole chaos will somehow solve itself," Dr. Briefs said, when he noticed the boy sitting next to the king, "is that your son?"

"Yes."

"He's grown a lot." He smiled as the boy glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"He's got an attitude, eh? Reminds me a lot of my daughter. They would have been good friends," Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _I dont think so, _he thought.


	3. The First Impression

"Your majesty, these are the prisoners we brought from Earth. We thought they might be of good use as servants. One of them might even grow to be strong enough to join our Elite force," Radditz said as he bowed to the king after the previous couple, the Briefs, had been taken away.

"Very well. They all look pretty young. Young enough to discipline and raise them the sayajin way." He paused as he noticed the only female child, standing with her arms crossed and looking at him curiously, "well, although I must ask why, among so many males, there is only one little girl, eh?"

"Your, er, majesty. We thought she was…quite…", Radditz started.

"Rare. Yes, indeed. She will grow up to be strikingly beautiful. Qualified to be a concubine, as a matter of fact," the king said as he smirked.

"That's right, your majesty," Radditz said, relieved, that she wouldn't be sent to be a pleasure slave.

"Father, I disagree. I find her to be repulsive," Prince Vegeta said suddenly with a disgusted look on his face. He might be young, but he knew exactly what a concubine was and by the time she came of age, he would most likely be the new king, and no way he was having anything to do with that; a spoiled, weak, human brat.

Bulma looked at the young rude prince and narrowed her eyes. 'Well, how dare he?' she thought with indignation.

"Well, excuse me, your rudeness, but you're not so good-looking yourself. What's up with your hair? It's weird and so out of style. Nobody does the spike thing anymore. That's what my mom says and she knows fashion."

"You've got some nerve, little girl!" Vegeta almost yelled standing up and ready to come down the throne floor and strike her. He was stopped by his father, who was nothing but amused.

"A feisty human girl, the last thing I need," he muttered, "you know, brat, he is the royal prince of this planet and you better hold your tongue, lest you lose it," the King warned.

"I don't care who he is or who owns this stupid planet. You're all big and dumb for no reason. You think you're so strong but you're all dumb. That's why you have to steal our smartness! You don't even care if you have to steal little kids like me, all you care about is your dumb planet that probably doesn't even have good computers and TVs and radios like we do!" Bulma yelled accusingly, while the whole courtroom fell silent. No one, absolutely no one, dared to raise their voice above the King's, and in such a rude way!

"How dare you? You damn brat! You know nothing and you shouldnt pretend you know things and disrespect royalty and our race like that. You will regret this, I assure you," the king said somberly.

"Like I care. It's not like this place is any fun, anyway," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

The king's eyes widened for a moment. He didn't think that even his son could be so impudent and bold.

"You will have your share of fun, alright. Guards! Take this spoiled brat to the drudges, there she'll do the lowest of jobs and learn how to hold her tongue. I will accept no disrespect to me or to the crown, not even from a child." The king ordered standing up and exiting the courtroom. He needed something to eat. Every day he became more and more amazed and annoyed at the same time, with humans. They sure could be smart about inventing things to preserve their lives, but their shamelessness did nothing to help them.

Prince Vegeta remained sitting down, eyeing the little and intriguing girl who had dared speak loudly and boldly to his father. She sure was different from all the other dumb kids around.

He made a disgusted face as the girl stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why the fuck did you do that, Celeste?" Radditz asked angrily as he and the other guard led her and to the slave's chambers- well, they were actually called the servant dungeons.

"Because that stupid prince! He was bothering me. He called me ugly!" Bulma defended, "I'm really hungry. Is there any food?" she asked innocently, oblivious to what was happening.

"No, Celeste. You really blew it for yourself with your big mouth. You're gonna be working, scrubbing floors, toilets, walls, and doing a lot of work and getting almost no food here. That's what the king ordered," he said.

Bulma pouted, "Can you tell him to change his mind? I'm really small and my mommy told me that small kids need lotsa foods to grow. I dont wanna work, I wanna play too!"

"There's nothing I can do, Celeste." He said as they stopped at the end of a long hallway with big wooden doors. The other guard knocked hard and in a few seconds, a red-haired woman stood in front of them.

"Radditz, how nice to see you...again," she said with a coy smile, "I must say, I... rather missed you these last few days."

"Get used to it, Staela. I think I'm permanently going to distance myself a little," Radditz said edgily.

Staela gasped, surprised, then composed herself, "Well, that's a shame. I wish I could say that I'll be around when you change your mind and come back, but I'm not the forgiving type. You lose what you want. No second chances."

"Whatever," Radditz said rolling his eyes.

"And who's this?" she said, suddenly noticing the presence of a child.

"New servant," the other guard responded.

"Oh, not the one who dare to insult the king, is it?" she asked shaking her head, "I will see to it that she is given proper punishment."

"I think the act of just being here is punishment enough," Radditz said.

"Why yes, of course. That's an obvious fact. But, then again, it can all become a bit more...interesting when you get used to the routines and start having a little fun, eh?" Staela said, winking her eye flirtatiously, earning a disgusted look from Radditz.

"Well, missy, I hope you're ready to tie that mouth of yours and do some serious work around here. Now go inside and wait for the list of your chores," Staela ordered.

The guard unclasped her hands and let go.

She looked up at Radditz, "Am I going to see you again?"

"I dont think so, kid," Radditz said knowing he'd been called to report to Frieza the evry next day.

"Good-bye then," she said as she wrapped her arms around his knee; the closest she could come to a hug. Radditz flinched. This was affection that he could not tolerate. He patted her head and quickly gestured the other guard to make their leave.

"Well, you could have been a great father. It's a shame you'll be working for Fieza now; who knows when he'll kill you?" Staela said cynically.

"Go fly yourself to hell, dirty whore," Radditz said as he turned aorund and exited the hallway.

Staela shook her head and went inside the dusty and dimly lit large room.

"Now, what are you looking at? Get that bucket and start scrubbing the floors outside," Staela ordered, "now!"


	4. The Discovery

Six Years Later…..

Bulma had been working as a drudge servant for as long as she could remember. Waking up early, catching a quick bath, and setting to scrub the floors, mopping them, cleaning the walls, polishing the wood, among other chores, were her daily routine as a slave.

The six years in that labor had taken their toll. Sleep and rest were limited and eating properly was almost prohibited. She was skinny, unhealthy and abnormally weak. But her fragile body did not even touch her strong and determined character. Her mouth was twice as big and loose as her own physique (symbolically speaking, of course). But that did nothing to help the situation. The other young servants and slaves hated her and she was usually the target of their cruelty. She became almost desensitized to hits and attacks. That's how much she was beaten. She was introverted, but defended herself with the wit of an owl, and that, if nothing else, was enough to keep her going and hope for a better life, for she knew that some way or the other she would somehow manage to leave the festered place in which she lived her pathetic life.

She'd been scrubbing the floor in the anteroom of the court, as usual. She picked up her bucket, with much difficulty, and placed it at another spot, when someone bumped into her, spilling the bucket and making a sopping mess.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass," she muttered angrily. After so much work, she had to start all over.

"What? Well, how dare you, you useless slave!" the mighty prince shouted furiously. His boots had gotten wet, "look at what you did. I should make you dry my boots with your disgusting hair!"

"And you're calling me useless. But you royal people always have to depend on others to do your work. Bet you have an ass slave who cleans your ass every time you shit," Bulma said, shaking her head.

In seconds, she found herself pinned against the wall, face to face with a very angry prince. She noticed two of his friends stood behind him, eyebrows raised.

"My father might let you get away with your disrespect and your loose tongue, but I assure you I am not my father and I am by far less compassionate. So you better measure your words...and measure them well, because I dont take crap from little ugly girls like you that need a good beating," Vegeta said contemptuously. Bulma stared at him through narrowed eyes. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but she found herself incredibly weak to his deadly grip. She wondered how he was so strong and he was probably just a few years older than she was. He looked at her with disgust, and that angered her a lot.

As he opened his mouth to insult her even more, she spat at him, a big puddle of 11-year-old saliva landing somewhere between his mouth and his lower-right cheek. He gasped and let go of her as he wiped his face, disgusted.

"How dare you spit at the prince like that?" one of his friends exclaimed indignantly.

"You're gonna pay for that, you damn brat," the other one said shaking his head.

"You ugly, scrawny little thing. You'll pay for that!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma smartly took this as her cue to run as fast as she could and get away from him while he was still recovering from his grossed-outness. (made up word, I know).

"Hey! You come back here!" one of the prince's sidekicks yelled. Vegeta stopped him and waved him off, "dont worry about her now, we got training to do. But let me bump into her one more time and I swear that little brat will cry like the baby she was when her mother gave birth to her. In fact, she'll be seeing from me later on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was relieved that her chores were finished for the day. Although the earlier encounter with the prince had delayed her from finishing earlier, she was glad she was finally done and would be able to take a quick bath and go to sleep.

Her plans were quickly ruined as Staela's yelling vibrations traveled to her eardrums.

"Celeste! You useless dirt! How dare you do this to me? You come over here right now!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Bulma bowed her head in respect but her eyes showed otherwise.

"The king wants to see me and you. I am being held responsible for your rude actions!" Staela shrieked.

"I didnt do anything to the king," Bulma defended.

"The complaint came from the prince."

"He insulted me first and made me start scrubbing the floor all over!" Bulma justified herself.

Staela grabbed Bulma's arm violently and furiously made her way to the throne.

"Well, I knew I would hear from you soon enough," the king said as Staela entered with Bulma at her side.

"Well, your majesty...I have been-'', Staela started, flattered that she had the king's attention.

"Not you. The kid," the king cut in. Staela sucked in her breath and her face turned red.

"Oh, yes, of course," she muttered apologetically.

The prince glared at the blue-haired girl who seemed to find something more interesting in the ceiling than in the king's room. She deliberately showed that she was ignoring the king, a disrespect worthy of execution.

"Dumb girl," Vegeta thought.

The king rolled his eyes, "Look, I have better things to do right now than threaten a useless child like you. But my son thinks it's important for you to be punished. He's right, you know. You're a slave and you're starting to cause a lot of talk amongst the courtroom members and everyone in the palace whenever you open your filthy mouth."

"Father, she should be taken to the dungeons," Vegeta suggested, glaring at Bulma.

"Why dont you go to your own dungeon, you filthy bitch!" Bulma cursed.

"I will not allow such language in my throne room!" the king shouted angrily as he stood up.

"Like you have such a clean mouth, your _majesty,_" Bulma said sarcastically. Staela gasped.

"You're pushing your luck, brat," the king said dangerously.

"Let me kill her, father," Vegeta said, drawing his sword. The king stopped him.

"No, son. Death is the freedom of the slave," he said. "No food for her and no bed. Let her eat her words and find some confort in her shamelessness."

Bulma almost gasped. Sure, she could do without the bed. But no food? She was going to die for sure now. Although she expected a worse punishment. She stuck her tongue out at the prince, who clenched his fists in annoyance. He was starting to really hate the little slave girl. No one had ever challenged the king, the royal family and the whole race the way she did. And how dare she? A damn slave!

The king ordered Staela to leave and to take the child with her.

Vegeta pointed at Bulma menacingly, "This is not over. You will regret the day you spat in my face."

"And wish I could erase the retarded look on your face when I did?" Bulma laughed, "I dont think so, princey."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw her being grabbed by Staela and exited the room.

The king shook his head, "I dont know why you insisted on wasting my time, Vegeta. I dont have time to take care of your childish affairs."

"They are not childish, father. Dont you understand? She disrespects us, then all the slaves will think it's ok and they'll starft doing the same until we lose our edge."

The king smirked, "You know, I can only imagine what a wicked woman she'll grow up to be. Had she not been a slave or human, I would think you were a perfect match. She's by far more sayajin than many girls around here."

"You're full of it," Vegeta muttered as he stood up and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma stood in the garden sprinkilng the different kinds of flowers. It wasnt her job to do so, but whenever she finished her chores earlier than usual, she liked to go into the beautiful garden and tend to the flowers. Hoping, of course, that the queen didnt walk in- for it belonged to her- and find her near her precious flowers. She had to admit, the last few days, the flowers had grown a lot and looked livelier and healthier.

The sun beat down heavily on her head and sweat poured down; she felt incredibly dizzy. Summer season was almost over, but the sun had to send yet, a few of its last scorching rays. Plus, she hadnt eaten anything for almost one whole month. She survived on water, which she sometimes drank from the water buckets she got before she started cleaning.

_I wish I could eat something good and delicious and yummy, _Bulma thought wistfully. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard steps approaching. She looked around frantically for an exit to escape, but everything was moving around in circles.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded.

Bulma's heart stopped for a moment. She saw a figure, dressed in royal blue, and just before it approached her, she passed out.

Queen Bella had noticed how her flowers had grown remarkably over the last weeks, but she couldnt explain how if she had forgotten to sprinkle them with water, especially now in the heat. She concluded that someone must have been doing something to preserve the beautiful garden; although whoever it was was running a risk every day they came in because it was royal property and permission to eneter was only granted to a select few. Today, she wondered who had entered the garden. She ran as she saw a young girl collapse.

"So it's you," she muttered as she looked at the fragile girl lying before her, "you're the one who's been taking care of my garden. Poor thing. Why, this heat is unbearable! It's no wonder that she fainted," the queen exclaimed as she felt the heat beating down on her.

She put her hand on the girl's forehead and tried to shake her up.

"Hello, come on...wake up," she said softly.

Bulma groaned as she opened her eyes painfully, "F-f-food," she managed to speak out before passing out once again.

The queen gasped, "This child is starving, my kami! Guards! Help me bring this child inside!"


	5. The Encounter

Bulma woke up surrounded by high ivory walls decorated with plaited royal blue colors. She couldnt remember the last time she'd slept in an actual bed with a mattress on it. She sat down confused. Was this some sort of dream? Where was she?

Well, if she wasnt mistaken, this looked like one of the royal rooms. Yes, indeed. She knew it had to be. She'd cleaned enough of them every day. But why was she lying here so comfortably? What had happened? She gasped as she remembered being in the garden and completely terrified at the sound of someone approaching.

_I need to get out of here. Fast. _She thought anxiously.

"There you are. I see you're feeling much better," the queen said as she entered the room. Bulma's eyes widened. Was she in trouble?

She said nothing and flipped the covers over to get out.

"Now, what are you doing child? What, are you leaving?" the queen asked amused.

"I'm sorry I watered your flowers and entered the garden without your permission. I just didnt want them to dry up," Bulma said, somehow trying to sound apologetic.

"Well, of course. I know your intentions were good. But not your health. I know you're a servant, but not even a servant should be starved the way are. And I am very grateful for you looking out for my garden. I must say tehse last few days I've forgotten about it. Thank goodness you came around," The queen said, moving Bulma back into the bed and gently tucking her in.

"Are you not angry?" Bulma asked narrowing her eyes.

The queen laughed, "Why would I? I'm the queen not the evil witch."

Bulma smiled.

"Well, I ordered them to bring you some food to eat. You look starved." The queen said as two maidsn entered with a cart with food.

Bulma's eyes widened and she nodded viciously. The queen almost backed down when Bulma got her hands on the food and started devouring it like some kind of beast.

"Hmm...you're a good kid and you're obviously not doing so good," the queen said as Bulma filled herself to the fullest, "now I know you're a servant, and as nice as I am, I'm not exactly the nicest person ever...but, I think I'll let you stick around here. As my personal servant. What do you say?"

"It's better than where I was." Bulma said before burping. The queen grimaced.

"Very well then. Sleep for the rest of the day," the queen said.

"Alright," Bulma said, "and your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being kind. You almost remind me of my mother," she whispered as she fell asleep once more. The queen smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_6 Years Later..._**

"Come on, Kakarot, I dont have all day!" Vegeta yelled at his training partner.

"Alright, Vegeta, I'm just trying to find...those red apples," Kakarot said, searching all over the market place.

The prince groaned, "Come on, Kakarot. Could you stop being an over-excessive eater and concentrate on whats important?"

"Ah, here they are..could you calm down a bit, Vegeta? We have a lot of time left," Kakarot said as he bit down.

"Well, we dont have much time today. My father has arranged a godamn meeting for my betrothal," Vegeta said frowning.

"Really? To who?"

"Who do you think? The damn Duke of Laekon; his daughter," Vegeta said angrily.

"Isa?!" Kakarot asked surprised.

"Yes, you know her?" Vegeta asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I do," Kakarot said. He was about to say something but quickly stopped himself, "she's real nice, Vegeta. I mean, she's definitely not your type, I can tell you that much, but if I was being forced to marry someone, I wouldnt mind her. She's beautiful and she's very kind."

Vegeta snorted, "Like I care if she's kind or nice or whatever. Tell me she's mute and I'll be a satisfied man," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Kakarot laughed, "Ah yes, that's a man's only dream, to have a girl who doesnt talk as much as Naomi."

"I swear, I was going to kill her one day. Had my father not broken off that engagement and made me sit through one more dinner with her, I would have asked you to blast me off, Kakarot."

"Plus, she was a slut," Kakarot added, throwing away the finished apple.

"A talkative whore. The worst combination in a woman." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Vegeta? Have you missed it here in Vegetasei? I mean, you've been gone for two years." Kakarot said as they entered the palace.

"Yeah, well it's better than being in a fucking spaceship," Vegeta said as he opened a gate, "but my father had to ruin my triumphant return. I havent been here three days yet and he's already engaging me and threatening me."

Kakarot nodded, "Hey, you're not planning to spar here in your mother's garden!" he said suddenly alarmed.

"Bah, my mother ha sprobably forgotten all about this garden, bet you it's all dried up. Come on, you idiot!"

But they gasped as they entered and took in the sight. There must have been over a hundred different kinds of flowers; different colors and scents. It all looked fresh and beautiful. It was something completely rare to find in a planet such as Vegetasei.

Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, Ill be fucked. We're go to the plain space over there and try not to...destory anything."

"Vegeta, why cant we just go inside to the Sparring Hall?" Kakarot asked.

"Because I happen to think thAt sparring is good surrounded by nature. Besides, it's scorching hot inside."

"Ok, but if something bad happens and your mother gets furious, you'll take the blame," Kakarot said.

"Yeah, sure," Vegeta said waving him off, and throwing a kick his way.

They had been warming up for about five minutes when someone entered the garden.

"Oh shit, it's your mother. Vegeta, let's get out of here and go som,ewhere else. She's gonna be pissed," Kakarot whispered.

"Shut up, that's not my mother, Kakarot," Vegeta hissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Why, how dare they!? Whoever they were, they had no right to start their savage sparring and destroy what she had been working on for so long! _Bulma thought furiously as she entered and noticed the tow fighters.

She walked towards them, whi had obviousl,y decided to ignore her presence- obviosuly taking her for just another maid or servant- and continued their sparring session.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me gentlemen, but would you mind doing this somewhere else? You can really ruin the garden and should that happen, I would be very upset."

Both guys stopped and looked at her. A maid. A beautiful one, though. Aquamarine hair, deep ocean eyes, and narrowed, furious eyebrows. Where had Vegeta seen her before?

He crossed his arms over his chest and stood over her, defyingly, "I am the Prince and this is my palace, servant girl. It would be in your best interests to get a move on and beat it."

"Oh, very well then," Bulma said, looking into the deep ebony eyes of the prince she had met sometime before when she was much younger. My, he had changed, as had she. But he had grown into one hell of a good-looking man. "I'll just have to advice the queen that her son is planning to destroy her beautiful and beloved garden. Now, I dont know much about the queen, but I have been around when she is furious, and believe me, my Prince, even the king himself submits to her wrath." She said vehemently.

The prince seemed to ponder for a minute, wanting to ignore her but knowing that what she said was, indeed, true.

"Let's go, Kakarot, before my mother tortures us with her rants," Vegeta called to Kakarot angrily. "Who the hell are you, servant?"

"Why is that important?" Bulma asked lifting her head up defyingly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He did not like her arrogance and disrespectful attitude, "You should know your place, servant, if you value your life. And it's impritant because I asked you."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She'd heard about the prince's reputation about being ill-tempered, "Celeste. Will you me be now?"

Vegeta glared at her for what felt like an eternity and then stormed out.

"Sorry about that. The prince is...very rude, sometimes," Kakarot said apologetically.

Bulma smiled. Wow, here was one strange polite Sayajin, " It's alright. Thank you for being mroe kind."

Kakarot grinned, "Sure,no problem. How could I be rude to such a pretty girl?"

Bulma was taken aback. Was he flirting. The clueless look on his face told her he had no idea what his comment meant, or could mean. He was just being honest. "Why, thank you. But you should leave now. You shouldnt be seen talking to a servant like me."

"I dont mind. I talk to everybody..." he kept on rambling. _Yes, I can tell, _Bulma thought raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I have to go," Kakarot said.

"Ok, good-bye!" Bulma said.

"Nice meeting ya!" Kakarot waved as he ran to catch up with Vegeta.


	6. The Arrangement

"Father," Vegeta said as he entered the room.

"Nice of you to finally join us, son," His father glared at him for being late and he noticed a couple standing close by his father and a blonde girl next to them.

Vegeta smirked, "I try my best," he said sarcastically.

His father ingored his comment and motioned for everyone to sit, "Well, Vegeta. This is the Duke of Laekon- and his wife, Cella and their beautiful daughter, Isa."

Vegeta nodded politely, noticing the girl. _Well, she's not that bad. Kakarot was right after all. Let's just hope she's not a bitch._

"It's an honor, Prince Vegeta," she said as she stod up and curtsied.

"Very well, let's get to it," The king motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"King Vegeta, what are the arrangements, then?" the Duke asked.

"Well, my son is soon coming of age, and it is expected that he chooses a mate and marries. Besides, if he is to be the next king, he should have a chosen queen as well," the king stated.

"I agree," the Duke said.

"So, beign that you are of such good standing and a very recognized and admired family, you're daughter may very well be an excellent pick," the king stated.

"I am honored to be considered for such a place in the royal family," Isa said bowing her head respectfully.

"Of course, my son usually lieks to argue with me about such things and I dont want him to make a rebelliosu scandal. Which is why even I, the king, need at least 10 percent of his consent," the king said looking over at Vegeta who had his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Isa carefully.

Vegeta loked at his father and shrugged. He knew he might as well settle for this one, because he knew damn well this was by far his father's best pick. Besides, the girl looked pretty decent and submissive; a loud bitch was the last thing he needed in his life.

"Well, believe it or not Vegeta's shrugg is actually the closest he'll ever get to saying 'yes'. So it is settled," the King said.

"That's wonderful," the wife of the duke said with a smile.

"Vegeta, why dont you take your...betrothed out for a walk or something. We will now discuss business and official matters," the king said to his son.

Vegeta seemed reluctant for a while. He hated how his father excluded him from royal matters as if he were a child. But he complied nonetheless. He stood up and offered his hand to Isa as she smiled and took it gratefully. Vegeta glared at his father as he walked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please dont hate me. I know this was a ridiculously short chapter, but I needed it like that to put up the question: Isa? Vegeta? Will that work? Will Vegeta actually like her?? Is she really as nice as Kakarot said she was? What about Bulma!!!!???!!

Well, hope you guys keep reading. By the way, reveiews are very welcome. I dont mind getting a lot of them!!!!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	7. The Plan

"Your majesty, would you like me to order your food to be brough in?" Bulma asked the queen, Bella, as she entered her quarters.

The queen sat on a rocking chair calmly looking out the balcony. "Celeste, sweetie, you dont always have to be doing work, you know? All these years with me and you still dont understand that I dont force you to be a slave?" the queen smiled as she looked at Bulma.

Bulma grinned, "I know. You're great, your majesty, but I'm not doing anything and I thought I might help you around a bit," Bulma insisted.

The queen seemed to ponder for a moment, "Can you believe what my husband is doing?"

"I have no idea, my queen," Bulma said as she took a comb and started to comb the queen's long, black hair.

"My husband is giving the Duke of Laekon's daughter to my son as his betrothed. It's ridiculous!" The queen said angrily.

"I feel sorry for her," Bulma said with a grin. The prince had quite a reputation for not being the best person around. She could say that from experience.

The queen laughed, "Yes, of course. But I dont mean that. I simply dislike that family and I cant talk my husband out of it."

"Well, it cant be that bad, my queen, if the prince hates her enough I'm sure he would find a way to get rid of her," Bulma said.

"Yes, of course," the queen said. "Celeste? If I know my son well enough, I would almost predict that he'll try and...well, sleep with the girl on the very first day he meets her. Chances are, he'll try and take her to his quarters of course. No woman, as you may have heard, turns the prince down."

"I dont understand what you're trying to say, my queen," Bulma said curiously. Why was the queen giving her this type of information?

The queen shook her head, "You're too innocent, I'm not going to fester up your mind with such things. But here's what I want you to do..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is a very nice palace. Everything is just so...beautiful," Isa whispered in awe as Vegeta showed her around.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yes. Once I become king all of this will be renewed."

Isa looked at him in shock, but then tried not to look so surprised, "Oh? Well, I'm sure it will look wonderful."

Vegeta grunted. This had to be the most boring conversation he'd ever had with a woman.

"So, my prince. Care to show me to your quarters?" Isa said as she halted, her voice suddenly taking on a seductive voice.

Vegeta stared at her, a bit confused at first, then raised his eyebrows, _So the bitch knows what she's doing, eh? Nice first impression, I must say._

"Let's go," he said as he led her to his room.

_Hmmm, I'll finally get to know if the rumors about the pince's...potential are as true as they say, _Isa thought with a smile.

She gasped as he opened the large wooden and metallic doors and entered what seemed a miniature palace all by itself.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said as she looked around.

"Not that you have to be," Vegeta muttered. He caught a glimpse of blue and narrowed his eyes, "Who's there?" But he got no response, just a sweeping noise.

"Who the fuck is there, damn it? If I catch you you'll die for sure!" Vegeta yelled as a female figure came out from the bathroom with a broom in her hand and an annoyed look on her face.

"Could you calm down? I was given orders to clean your disgusting room," Bulma said as she continued sweeping. Vegeta remained silent for a brief second. How dare she talk to him like that?

Isa was taken aback, "You let a servant speak to you in such manner? If I were you I would surely send her to the gallows."

"With all due _respect, _my lady, I'm sure the prince is not forced to take suggestions from a female," Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta expectantly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Get the fuck out. Now!"

"I'm sorry, the queen gave me strict orders not to leave this room until it is inmaculately clean, and I sure will not dare disobey. Unless she herself comes in and tells me to leave, then I'll leave, but I will not have my head cut off because of you," Bulma said. With that, she resumed with her cleaning.

Vegeta humphed, well, he'd be damned if he was gonna miss a good fuck because of his mother. "I'm going to take care of this. I'll be back," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"You're a snotty litte slave, arent you?"

Isa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards Bulma.

"I'd rather be an annoying slave than a desperate whore looking for a good romp with the prince," Bulma said passively as she continued sweeping. Isa literally fumed. How dare the little slave insult her like that!

"Well, enjoy what little freedom you have for now, it wont be long until I earn some power around here and make you a true whore in this palace," Isa said vehemently.

Bulma glared at her, "Why dont you go back and fuck the tree you were born on, huh?"

Isa widened her eyes. She'd never heard such a young girl use the kind of vocabulary this one was using. Not even sayajin girls talked that dirty, "Maybe you need to go and get some tits before you talk like that, bitch," she said with a smile.

"Enough, both of you. Though I would love to stay around and here your ridiculous insults, my _beloved _father wants us back in the room," Vegeta said annoyed, glaring at Bulma.

"Very well. I guess we'll continue some other time, my prince," Isa said as she kissed him; she glared at Bulma and then walked out.

"Slut," Bulma muttered as she picked up her broom and started to walk out.

Vegeta frowned, "And where the fuck are you going? You're not done cleaning!"

Bulma smiled innocently, "Actually, I am done."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his mother was definitely behind it all, "Dont think that you and I are on good terms just because you have my mother's orders. You're her accomplice and just as guilty."

"Oooo, I'm sorry, mister judge, forgive my serious crime!" Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta furiosuly pinned her against the wall. He hated her goddamn cynicism and loose tongue. Bulma squirmed and struggled to free herself from his threatening grip.

"Tell me, slave, do you dare say anythign now?" Vegeta whispered dangerously.

Bulma closed her eyes trying to breathe, "F-f-fuck you," she managed to say. Vegeta's anger increased even more and so did his grip on her. Bulma whimpered, knowing for sure she'd pass out if she stopped breathing for one more second.

"Is-that all y-y-you c-can do? U-use your -s-strength w-w-hen a w-w-wakling lik-ke me-" Bulma started while trying to smile mockingly.

"Hold your tongue, bitch, if you know whats best for you. I will not tolerate a girl who thinks she's above everyone else, and if you know me well enough you will know that I can and will put you in your place," Vegeta hissed.

"Y-yes, o-of course," Bulma breathed out as he let go of her. She looked at him with that same annoying smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, get out before I kill you!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma flinched. He was furious, indeed.

"You know," she said as she stood at the door, "you could have killed me before if you'd wanted." With that, she left quickly before the prince change his mind and decided to kill her after all.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He couldnt believe he'd just wasted about five minutes of his royal time on a thick-headed slave. But he couldnt get the feeling of her soft skin on his hands off of his head. Maybe he had been too harsh on the poor weak thing. And she smelled good...yes, for a slave, she smelled rather good. _Yes, I am now going insane thinking about how good a slave smells. Get a fucking grip! _

Vegeta remembered he had to go back to his father and say goodbye to the Duke and his family. He would definitely look forward to anoher enocunter with Isa. Sure, she was a dumb slut like all the other ones, but she was hot. Really hot, actually. And that, of course, turned him on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Isa? How did everything work with the prince, eh?" the Duke asked his daughter as they travelled on their royal horse carriage, given to them by the king.

"Everything was going well, daddy. Of course, until some obnoxious slave ruined...the plans."

The Duke laughed, "Well, here'll be plenty of oportunities for you to carry out the plan."

"I wonder where the queen was. I did not see her at all," the wife of the Duke said calmly as she fixed her nails.

The Duke seemed to ponder for a while, "I dont know. But I get the feeling she does not like us very much, which can ruin everything."

"Yes, I hear she has a way of convincing the king into whatever she wants," Isa said annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure we can count on her not to get in the way of things. If we cant, then, I'm sure there are...alternatives," the Duke said with a sinister smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, well. Some interesting things going on in here, huh? I cant wait to put up the next chapter. Im just having so much fun with this. And whats with the plan of teh Duke and his family? Isa is not so nic after all. And what exactly is that weird feelign Vegeta gets after getting tooc lose to Bulma?!!

Keep reading and sending your reviews people!!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	8. The Big Argument

"Well, I had an idea that she was that kind of girl, my son doesnt care though, as long as he gets what he wants, of course," the queen said, fixing her gown as Bulma strapped the back.

"Well, she's a bitch, excuse my language your majesty, but I hate her," Bulma said, "and can you believe what she said?!"

"I'm intrigued," The queen replied, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Bulma throguh the mirror.

"She said that soon, she'll have control over this palace and once she has power she'll make me a pleasure slave here."

"Why, the tramp has some nerve! She thinks she's just going to do away with the me and the king like that!" the queen exclaimed furiously.

"She's pretty sure that's the way things are going to work. They must have something up their sleeve, you know," Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, I can guarantee it, but what exactly it is and how bad it is, is something we'll just have to wait and see; since my dumb, hard-headed husband just can't seem to think these days."

"That's not the way to talk of the king, mother," Vegeta said as he entered the room.

"My son. Always looking for ways to disrespect his mother," the queen said as she turned and looked at her son.

"You dont seem to have much respect for the king himself," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest, angry at his mother for what she'd done earlier.

"Neither do you son. But then again, I have respect for my husband. For the king? Not so much."

"You," Vegeta said noticing Bulma and pointing her finger at her, "you bitch, you're the one carrying out my mother's plans."

"You say it like you just made a discovery," Bulma said as she placed the queen's brush on her dresser, not giving much importance to the prince's words.

"I should send you to the gallows and let you get eaten by the rodents there," Vegeta said as he got closer to her.

Bulma flinched. Rats. She hated rats and anythin of the likes of them.

"You sure should, my prince," Bulma said as she faced him, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

For a moment, Vegeta looked into the deep marine eyes and almost drowned himself in them. There was a shade of fury in them, but he could also see the lost child within her.

Bulma stared back, with the same effect of his deep black eyes on her, and for a moment, she wanted to be in his arms and kiss..._Oh shit, did I just think that?! _Bulma suddenly thought and reproached herself, but holding her stare.

The queen chuckled as she witnessed the scene. _Had she not been the slave everyone thinks she is, they would have been perfect for each other. It was the plan, after all._

"Alright children, enough with the staring contest," the queen said with a smile. But both were determined not to look away first.

"Bella, what the hell?!" thh king's voice boomed as he entered the room. Vegeta broke away from the stare and almost kicked himself for doing so as he stared back at Bulma who smiled triumphantly.

"What makes you come in here like that, beloved?" the queen asked sarcastically as she turned back to the mirror and propped herself up.

"Dont act like you dont know what I'm talking about, woman! What a shame! The king has guests and the queen herself doesnt show up out of a bit of respect!" the king shouted.

"I will let you know that I give respect; to you as my husband...and as king. But I can only give respect to those who deserve it. And you must be blind not to see that those Laecon people do not!"

"You have no right to override my wishes!" the king shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm not overriding your wishes, my lord, I am merely carrying out mine!" the queen said, for the first time, raising her voice.

The king paused for a moment, knowing that this wouldnot be an easy argument; it probably would never end and there was no sense in arguing because she would not budge.

"We will talk about this later on. On my terms," the king said somberly.

"Very well, then," the queen said turning her back to him and once more looking in the mirror, a sign that she would not be speaking to him at all.

"My queen, will you just take orders from him like that? He's the king but he is also your husband...you deserve some respect too!" Bulma said, getting herself in to the conversation. The king's glare made her realize that maybe she should have just kept shut. Vegeta shook his head.

"You're gonna die like the fish. By your fucking mouth," Vegeta whispered.

"How...dare you?" the king said as he furiously narrowed his eyes and dangerously approached her, "well, I see you've survived, you little bitch."

"I will not let you speak to her like that!" the queen commanded.

"Oh?! So a little disrespectful maid gets more respect from you than I do?" the king asked vehemently, "huh, and with what permission did you make her your personal slave. I gave strict orders of putting her in the drudges. I will not have such low slaves running around on the royal grounds of the palace."

"Then you might as well put send me there too, your majesty. She is my personal maid and helps me more than your so-called maids," the queen said defiantly.

"Woman, you'd be wise in staying out of it," the king said with a dangerous tone, "I think I was merciful enough to keep the little slave alive. She's gone."

"You...you...wouldnt kill her!" the queen exclaimed in disbelief.

"I wouldnt?" the king said as he drew his sword.

"Vegeta, dont!" the queen said as she grabbed his arm, which he violently shook off.

"He can kill me if he wants, my queen. Just like a coward to get rid of the opponents he cant beat without a sword," Bulma said, bravely sticking her chest out.

"You just cant shut up, can you?" the king said putting the edge of his sword on her delicate neck.

"Father, let me take over," Vegeta said as he gently pushed his father away. He stared at Bulma impassively, noticing her well-rounded chest which had been slightly revealed as she was pinned against the wall and her clothing had become shriveled. The stare in her eyes, her lips, her scent. He didnt know why, but he knew he couldnt bring himself to kill her.

"Well?" the king asked expectantly.

"It'll be a shame to dirty the royal rooms with her filthy low-class blood," Vegeta started as he stared at her, "I think the rodents at the dungeons will feast on her young flesh," He said with a smirk as he ran his hands down her almost-bare arm, making her flinch.

_What the hell was that? _Vegeta thought as he felt her flinch. Not in pain but it was almost as...pleasure?

"Very well, take her yourself," the king said putting away his sword and turning to the queen, "we are nowhere near finished. I will see you tonight."

"How about we settle this right now?" the queen said defiantly.

Vegeta roughly led Bulma out of the room.

"You disgust me. You have no sense of intelligence," Vegeta hissed as he walked out of the palace in order to take her to the dungeons.

"Shut up!" Bulma started, but Vegeta stopped abruptly and whirled her around violently.

"I just saved your ass. The least I need from you is your goddamn ungrateful bitching!"

Bulma wisely took in his words and remained silent the rest of the way. She looked around frightfully as they entered a strange place behind the castle. They crossed a wooden bridge and Vegeta ordered the guards to pull up the gate. As they entered an unpaved hallway, everything became dark and the smell was horrible. She clinged to Vegeta's arm.

"Stop being a fucking coward," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I would have preferred to die than to be left stranded in this...place, whatever it is."

"Be quiet," Vegeta said as they made a turn to another lengthy, dark hallway.

"Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a curious and innocent tone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why did you spare my life?" Bulma asked as they came to a dimly-lit room with a single cell in it.

Vegeta stopped and stared at her. Hell, he didnt know why he'd spared her life either. Had it been any other shameless servant, he would have been more than willing to do away with her. But not her. Not this...Celeste girl. She was different.

"You couldnt bring yourself to do it, could you?" Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta held in his breath. What the hell was going on anyway? "I'm sorry I spat at you back in the day. I bet it was gross."

Vegeta's impassive gaze softened, though it ha dbothered him about two years ago, he couldnt help but think it had been funny. Having eleven-year-old saliva all over his face, "Yes, it was disgusting."

"So, are you really gonna leave me here. All by myself?" Bulma asked innocently.

"Dont even think I'm just goign to free you. I'm going to follow through wiht my word. Maybe taht'll teach you to shut up and knwo your place," Vegeta said as he opened the cell gate and motioned for her to enter.

"You didnt answer me, though," Bulma asked before she entered, "why did you let me live?"

Vegeta frowned. For a young, slave girl, she sure knew what she was doing, because all he wanted to do was go against his will and kiss her.

And he did.

In fractions of seconds, she was in his arms, being kissed by the prince.


	9. The Escape

Bulma gasped. Was this really happening?! She was being kissed...by the prince?? This had to be some kind of dream...or nightmare.

But she parted her lips, nevertheless, allowing him in to kiss her long and passionately. She had never kissed or been kissed before, and she had always dreamed of having the opportunity; always knowing how good it would feel but never this good.

_Bulma get a grip! What the hell are you doing?! You know he's just using you...just like he would use any other girl. _

She backed away and broke the kiss, looking at him confused.

"Fuck," Vegeta cursed. What had he done?! He'd been unable to control himself and that was going to cost him. And how dare she break the kiss. No kiss was ever broken by anyone except for him.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma asked, not in anger, but curiously.

"Nothing. You asked me why I had kept you alive...there's your answer. I wanted to get one good make out session out of you," Vegeta said as he grabbed her and pushed her into the cell, slamming the gate closed and locking it.

He waited for her to say something smart or something in her defense. She remained silent, avoiding his stare.

He realized he'd hurt her. She'd probably never been kissed before and when she does she finds out she was used. That of course, had been a lame excuse of his. He knew damn well that that kiss came well out of his impulses. She finally looked at him and there was hurt in her eyes.

"You can leave now," she said quietly.

"Your food will be brought in shortly, and it would be in your best interests to behave," he said a bit gently. when he received no response, he turned and left, scolding himself for making the mistake he'd just done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, 'Geta, whats wrong with you?" Kakarot asked as he lay on the cold steel floor exhausted next to his friend. They'd just spent four hours training and were ready to pass out.

"I'm fucking tired, Kakarot, that's what's wrong," Vegeta muttered.

"Yeah, sure. I know there's something else," Kakarot said closing his eyes, "how was Isa?"

Vegeta grunted, "She's...submissive, like every bitch should be. But you never told me anything about her being an easy fuck."

"What? Isa?! No way! She's not like that," Kakarot said as he sat up in disbelief.

"Maybe you dont know her like that. But she was dying to get into the room with me and have sex, I can tell you that," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Damn, had no idea she was like that. I'll tell you the truth...she and I had something going on for a while. I guess you can say she was my girlfriend. But she never..."

"Then what the hell did you do? Talk!" Vegeta asked laughing.

"Well, it wasnt for that long. But my parents liked her a lot. My dad used to like showing her around the Elite system and my mom loved sparring with her. But then I decided I wasnt really attracted to her and I told her we should be friends," Kakarot said.

"I bet she was pissed," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, actually that was the only time I saw her angry. She was always happy and stuff. But that day, I thought she'd kill me. But, women are weird. You can never understand them."

Vegeta said nothing, suddenly thinking about the...encounter he'd had with the blue-haired maid. For some reason, the whole thing bothered him. A lot.

"Ok, are you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Kakarot asked, knowign somethin was up with the prince.

"I'm going for a cold bath and some food, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he stood up.

"Wanna go out and get something to eat at Tien's uncle's place?" Kakarot suggested.

"Who the hell is Tien?"

"He's one of the elite fighters! We just trained with him!"

Vegeta snorted, "Whatever. It better be good food."

"I'll meet you at the gate," Kakarot said as he exited the training room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well! If it isnt the two biggest fighting freaks around!" the owner of the dining house called out with a hearty laugh as Kakarot and Vegeta entered.

"Hey Tino!" Kakarot greeted, "is Tien around?"

"Yeah, he's right over there with his new chick," Tino said as he pointed to a tall handsome young man with a blonde girl next to him.

"Another one?" Kakarot asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Nah. Not just another one. This is the one." Tino said with a smirk.

"What's her name?" Kakarot asked, taking a glass of beer.

"Launch. Nice girl she is."

"Not a sayajin, right?" Kakarot asked.

"Nope. She works for the queen and the palace's kitchen, her and her friend."

Kakarot nodded. Tino turned to Vegeta, who stood there pissed. "Kakarot, I am starving, now's not the time to chat."

"Oh, dont worry, my prince. I promise, you will have a very delicious royal dinner. With an earth taste, of course," Tino said with a grin, "go on and sit down. I'll have it brought to you."

"Thanks Tino," Kakarot said as he put down the empty glass and made his way to the table.

"Goku!" Tien greeted as he saw Kakarot.

"Hey Tien!" Kakarot greeted back.

"Prince Vegeta," Tien acknowledged him with a smile. Vegeta nodded and sat down.

"Goku?" Vegeta asked Kakarot with a raised eyebrow.

Kakarot shrugged, "Hey, it's what the humans call me. Dont ask me why."

Vegeta shook his head.

"Where were you Chichi?" the girl, Launch, asked as her dark-haired friend came back and sat down.

"I was outside saying good-bye to Laurie. Poor thing's getting married off tomorrow," Chichi said. She noticed a few more people had joined them, "well, I see we've got company?"

"Yeah. Girls, this is my good friend Goku and the prince, Vegeta. Top fighters," Tien said as he introduced them.

Both girls gasped. 'Oh my gosh, we'd heard so much about both of you! It's a pleasure," Chichi said as she extended her hand to shake each of theirs. Something the Sayajuns found strange.

Goku blushed, "Pleasure's mine." Vegeta remained silent, only nodding his head politely. He was pissed as it was and the food was taking forever.

Vegeta just looked amused as Kakarot struck up conversation with the Chichi girl. She was cute. But the way Kakarot was looking at her didnt look like he just wanted a good time. He looked at her like he'd just seen the freaking...love of his life. The problem was...1. she was a maid, and 2. she was human.

Finally, the food arrived and Vegeta didnt hesitate in wolfing it down unceremoniously, as well as Goku. They both looked up and saw everyone at the table looking at them.

"You sayajins have an eating habit I will never understand," Chichi said almost in awe. Goku grinned.

"Kakarot, I'm leaving," Vegeta said as he got up.

"Why so early?" Tien asked.

"I'm exhausted, been training all day. See you later," Vegeta said as he nodded goodbye and turned to leave.

"Bye!" everyone said as he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here's some food and water," a guard said as he slid the plate through the iron gate where Bulma was.

"Thank you," Bulma said without lookign at it.

"Listen, it's been almost three days and you've eaten nothing. You wont survive much like that. Us humans are not very strong if it isnt obvious," the young guard said, a bit concerned.

Bulma looked up. It was one of the few times she actually spoke to a fellow human, and she felt relieved that she had someone that sympathized with her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as she took her plate and decided to make an effort and eat the food.

"I came here when I was very young. About seven, I'd say. It's been almost ten years," the young guard said.

"Oh, well, I see you're a soldier. Its not very common to see a human soldier here. You must be very strong."

The soldier smiled, "Yeah, I guess thats a benefit. I'm an elite soldier, but I'm guarding here as a punishment."

"What did you do?"

The soldier looked away, "I...turned down an offer made to me by the general, Nappa."

"What kind of offer?"

The soldier looked at her, "You like to talk a lot and ask questions. I can see why the king has ordered to have you executed."

Bulma stared ta the guard in horror, "What?! Why?"

"I dont know. Thats what he said."

"Please, please. Have mercy and let me go!" Bulma begged.

"I- cant do that," the young soldier said uncertainly.

"I beg of you, you're one of us too! Please."

The young soldier stared at the blue-haired girl. He remembered her from the time she was a child. Yes, at her birthday party. The day he and a couple more had been taken to this planet. He had to admit, she'd grown to be a beautiful girl. Unfortunately, she was to die. At his hands.

And he knew he wouldnt be able to do it.

"Fine, but you keep your mouth shut about it," the guard said as he looked around and opened the gate with his iron key.

"Thank you! Oh, gods! Thank you so much!" Bulma thanked over and over.

"Yes, shhshh! Alright, just keep going that way, there are no guards there. There's a big window at the far end. Escape through there." the soldier ordered.

"Ok. What will happen to you?" she asked worried. She knew he was risking a lot.

"Well, I'm not in charge of you. I'm supposed to bring you your food and...execute you. The big tall man, Boras, is supposed to look out for you and look at him, he's drunk and passed out," he said as he pointed to the large soldier lying in a corner.

Bulma gasped, "So, he'll be the one to blame?"

"Dont worry about that, just go," the young man prompted her.

"How will I ever pay you for this? I'll never forget your kindness," Bulma said as she hugged him quickly, causing the soldier to let out a shocked gasp.

"You shouldnt do that. Just go," he said as he quickly pushed her away, looking around.

Bulma smiled, "I was being grateful," she said as she started running, she stopped and looked back at him, "what is your name?"

"Yamcha."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, you know I wasnt going to leave him out of the story...but dont worry, he wont be around for long. I know the chapter wasnt really centering so much on Bulma or Vegeta, but, again, dont worry, theres plenty of that coming. Thank you all sooooooo much for the support and the reviews. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you're all enjoying it!!!!!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	10. The Order

Bulma continued running through the hallway, but she couldnt get the name out of her head. _Yamcha. I know that name. It's...so...familiar._

She decided now was not the time to dweel on such a matter. Her life was on the line; she'd gotten the chance to fre herself and somehow escape the whole servitudechapter of her life and start all over. But if she was caught running away, it would surely be the end.

She thought she'd never stop running when she finally came tofind the window the soldier- Yamcha- had described. He had not mentioned it was a bit high. But she would manage nonetheless. She looked around for something that would serve as some kind of support, and found none. _All this for nothing! _she thought as she let out a defeated sigh. Thats when she noticed a small hole in the wall. It was very convenient...and brilliant. Without so much as a second thought she put up her right foot in the hole and propped herself up to the small space where the window was. With a smile, she unlatched the window lock and slowly opened it. She looked down. It wasnt very close to the ground, but a jump from the window would surely not kill her. she just hoped she broke and arm or something and not a leg, because she need both of them to run as fast as she could. She swung her legs over towards the exit and closed her eyes. _Here it goes, _she thought as she pushed herself off.

_Swish. _Safely on the ground. On her butt. Bulma smiled. _Well, sometimes that extra meat in your behind doescome in handy, _she thought with a grimace as she stood up. That had hurt anyway. But she set out to walk as fast as she could before anyone noticed her absence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!!" Vegeta yelled enraged, "how, exactly, did she run away, Boras?!"

"Y-your majesty, I dont know. She was just...gone!"a terrified Boras managed to stutter out as he trembled on his knees.

"You fucking drunk. This just put your life on the line. If she is not found, you'll surely die," the prince said furiously.

"Y-yes, my prince," Boras muttered, relieved and confused that he would not be killed on the spot.

"Soldiers!" Vegeta called out. The 6 guards on post ran towards the prince and stood in order.

"Yes sir."

"The six of are to go out and find the slave girl. You have two sunsets to bring her back or I will punish you severely," Vegeta ordered dangerously as he stormed out of the dungeons.

_How the hell did she escape? Hmm...I must have definitely underestimated her intelligence. Well, she'll pay dearly for what she's done._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma had been roaming the woods for about three days. Sure, she'd wanted freedom more than anything. But right now, she wanted food, water, a bath and a good place to sleep. She had not been able to lie down and rest for one second, for fear of the weird and dangerous creatures roaming about. _Damn this planet! There is nothing with which to survive here._

"Oh shit!" she cried out loud as a thought came to her head, "that guy, Yamcha. I know him. Oh god! He was at my birthday party that day those...monkeys came and attacked my parents and took us with them! I..I should let him know...does he even remember me?" Bulma decided now was not the time to think about that. She was gone and so was he and, chances were she would never see him again.

She walked around some more, exhausted, trying to find something that would somehow fill her stomach, if only for a little while. She was ready to completely pass out and give up on the whole thing when she heard what sounded like water. She looked deeper into the trees and let out a squeal.

"Water!" Bulma ran towards the small river. She looked around amazed. Never had she imagined that this planet had such beautiful natural features. She quickly stripped herself of her clothing and ran into the fresh water, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt it slowly cleansing her. When she was fairly satisfied with her bath and had saciated herself with the sweet, fresh water, she decided it was enough and she should get out. It was getting dark, anyway.

She came to pick up her clothes and put them back on, but was surprised to see she couldnt find them. _I could have sworn I left them right here! _she thought frantically as she looked around

"Well, well, my beautiful servant girl. Looking for this?" a voice rang out from behind the bushes.

Bulma gasped and stared in horror as she stared at the fat, large, bald man in front of her.

"I'm sure the King will reward me when I take you back from where you escaped."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, Vegeta, what's the problem?" Goku asked his distracted friend.

"What? Nothing," Vegeta said as he kicked off his boots, ready to spar.

"Hmmm. Are you? Are you worried about the girl, Celeste? The one that ran away?" Goku asked tentatively.

Vegeta glared at him, "What are you incinuating, Kakarot?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, Vegeta," Goku said innocently, then smirked, "but I think you like her."

"Can you say anything more stupid than that! She's a slave, Kakarot, in case you didnt notice!" Vegeta retorted.

"So? Love does not discriminate," Goku said as he shrugged.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, "Of course not. In your case, that is. I see you've started something with the kitchen girl."

"She's not the kitchen girl, Vegeta, her name's Chichi," Goku said defensively.

Vegeta snorted, "Same difference. But whatever, she's cute, Kakarot. Might as well take advantage of her, because you know thats as far as you'll ever get with her."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Goku said with a frown.

"Hello there!" a female voice came out of nowhere.

"Isa!" Goku said as he saw his former girlfriend.

"Kakarot...I didnt know you were here," Isa said taken aback.

"Well, I'm the prince's training partner," Goku said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, of course. Arent you supposed to be working with Frieza? I mean, your brothers are in the king's top elite force. How come you're not?" Isa asked curiously.

"My brothers left on Frieza's mission a couple of years ago. I was too young to go back then," Goku explained as he stretched.

"Oh," Isa said raising her eyebrows. She looked over to the prince and smiled, "well, you have not acknowledged me yet, my prince."

Vegeta glared at her and shrugged, starting his stretches just like Goku.

"I see you're in no good mood. Pardon my impudence, I shouldnt have come," Isa said bowing her head submissively. Vegeta ignored her.

"Oh, dont mind Vegeta. He's just in a really bad mood, that's all. You can stay and watch us spar if you want," Goku suggested, beign nice, as always.

"Oh, no. I'm going to go join my father and the king at the courtroom. I will see you at dinner, my prince. I...especially look forward to finishing what we didnt get to start," Isa said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow. That could work.

"Well, goodbye gentlemen," Isa curtsied and exited the sparring room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your majesty, the top Elite force has returned from their mission with Lord Frieza," the court crier announced as the King sat at his throne, accompanied by the Duke of Laecon and his daughter.

"Really? That's good news. Let them in, they will recieve special treatments tonight," the king said brightly.

The group of men walked in. Their uniforms were clean and new, but their features showed they'd had a rough time and it hadnt been easy.

"I am most proud in all of you, my top men. I know these past years have not been easy under Lord Frieza's rule, but I assure you...all that will come to an end. We will solve our problems in good terms, of course. I will hold a feast in your honor, for you have been exceptional and brave men."

"Long live the king!" the men shouted as they bowed and exited the courtroom. Only one of them remained.

"Astael?" the king acknowledged the man.

"Your majesty, on behalf of our crew, I come to ask you for a favor," the man said as he silently bowed his head.

"What is that?" the king asked.

"Our men do not wish to go back under Lord Frieza's command."

"Who else will go? They are without comparison."

"Your majesty, understand that these men have been away from their families and from their people for many years. Now, there are trainees. Men that are being prepared to go in their stead. They have the skill that our men have lost through he course of the years," Astael said, trying to convince the king.

"You're right, I think-'' the King's vocie was cut off as the iron doors were opened.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for the interruption, but someone has brought in-'' he crier trailed off as he lookd at the large man dragging the rebellious girl into the courtroom.

"Your majesty, you will be interested in seeing what I found a while ago in the woods," the large man said snidely.

The king narowed his eyes and recognized the girl, who always managed to interrupt something important, "Why yes, of course. If it isnt the little fugitive. Tell me, did you really think you wouldnt be found?"

Bulma cried out in pain as the large man grabbed her neck and made her face the king, "G'aaah! Fuck! Everythign would have worked out perfectly had it not been for this large piece of meatball spying on me!"

The king chuckled, "She's right about that description, Nappa." Nappa just smirked. Oh, she would say that again later on in the night.

"I see the dungeons werent enough for you, were they?" the king asked annoyed. This little slave was getting on his last nerves. He should have just killed her on the spot and not have listened ot his son.

"You should go in there yourself, your majesty. It would sure make you feel at home with the rodents and their piss," Bulma said crudely.

The king clenched his fists.

"Ahem," Isa cleared her throat and acknowledged the king, "I'm sorry, your majesty, but may I mention that that is no way of speaking to the king and her punishment should be severe," she said with an evil smile.

"Yes, I will think of a proper punishment for her, alright," the king nodded, glaring at the almost-naked slave. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Had she not been the way she was, he would actually deemed her as qualified to become on of the many concubines for his son.

"What's going on here?" the prince asked as he entered. He was surprised to see the servant in the courtroom being held roughly. He looked at her, top and bottom and forced himself to looka way from her glorious body.

"Looks like our little slave has been caught," the king said, already bored of the situaton. He'd wanted to settle things with Astael promptly.

Vegeta walked towards the slave, looking her in the eyes. She glared back at him with hatred.

"What the fuck did you think? That you'd get out of the planet?" he asked when he was close enough to feel her quick breathing.

She simply spat at him, once again.

Isa and the the Duke gasped as the king stared in indignation. Vegeta wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand, glaring at her sinisterly.

"Why, that is the most disgusting thing!" Isa exclaimed in disgust and disbelief.

"Isa, since you will soon excercise some judgement around here, what would you do with her? Kill her?" the king suggested.

Vegeta clenched his fists, how dare his father grant that slut any permission to decided on such matters!?

Isa seemed to ponder for a while, then her eyes lit up. _You did call me a slut, you bitch. Well, I'll stay true to my word and my promise, _she thought with a smirk.

"Take her to the palace bordello. No one can stand a disrespectful slut."

Bulma's face became distorted with horror and disgust, "You cant do that! I will not be used as a whore!"

The king nodded, "Very well. Take her away."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh man! I see some more action coming. And I'm really, really starting to hate Isa. That bitch! Lol...well, next chapter will be very, very...interesting. Definitely a lot of encounters. So please keep reading and send in your reviews!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	11. The Fright

Vegeta couldnt understand why it bothered him so much. A palace whore? A prostitute? _Well, she did deserve it; the bitch, how dare she spit at me like that? In front of the whole court!_ his mind tried to reason, but his beter judgement told him otherwise; and so did the way her lips felt on his_...Fuck! I'm acting like a stupid bitch hung on a little slave girl_!! Vegeta scolded himself. He told himself now was not the time to think about her or her fateful future. He had a dinner to attend to, in honor to the elite force that had returned from its mission. He also had to be with...Isa. There was something about her that annoyed him a lot. The thing was...he didnt know what. He'd had no complaints about her when he agreed to take her as his betrothed- not that he'd had a choice, anyway. But in the little time he knew her, he could already see she'd shown different sides. And he didnt like it, at all. But at least she was submissive to him and knew when she was not wanted. In any case, he would be the judge of whether she was worthy enough to rule by his side or not.

_Well, we'll just see how good she is in bed tonight, _Vegeta thought with a smirk, _damn, I'm a fucking pervert!_

He almost laughed out loud at that. He was surprised at his own mood. He thought he'd be angry. He really hated dinners and ceremonies such as these. But he might as well be glad he wasnt working for Frieza anymore. It was good to be home and do what he pleased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma stood there, as she was decorated like an object; face blushed up, eyes painted, and lips brushed. She fought to keep the tears from falling. Never had she imagined that she would find herself in a place such as this. Sure, she liked the fact that tehy had bathed her and she hadnt felt this clean in a long time. But the purposes of such treatments revolted her.

"I feel sorry for you," the big lady that fixed her red, revealing dress, said in a foreign accent.

"Why is that?" Bulma asked curiously. Had the king suddenly ordered to have her killed instead of doing this? She hoped so. She'd rather die than live like a harlot.

"You are very beautiful. Your hair is rare, your skin is not rough like sayajin women, and you are very exotic. You will be in high demand; wait until those soldiers see you and they'll start making lines to wait for their turn with you," the lady finished shaking her head sadly.

Bulma was horrified, "Tell me, madam, is there any way to get out of this place?"

"No," the lady said firmly, "but you would be lucky if you were made a royal concubine. Th eking has a lot of them, but he has hardly touched any. Most of them live normally, but they cannot be with any other man."

Bulma sighed, "That's way better than being with every single man."

The lady croaked a laugh, "Yes. But you have no hope of being a concubine. The king will never put you as one for his son. You have done enough damage to yourself and your reputation is not a good one."

Bulma agreed, "yes, you're right." A tear fell down her cheek. She had long ago vowed never, ever to use her body for something so degrading as this. And here she was, about to give it up and for no gain at all. Just a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Oh, you are crying," the lady said sympathetically, getting a tissue and drying her cheeks so as not to ruin the make-up, "do not tell me you are a virgin?"

Bulma nodded and the lady shook her head, "Oh, you better pray to the gods for mercy, because those sayajins have none. Pray that you survive."

But dying to Bulma didnt seem like such a bad idea anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror and was almost unble to recognize herself. She sure had changed in the past years. She had been a skinny and malnutritioned girl with no curves to speak of. But she had changed remarkably while working for the queen. She had been nourished and taken care of. And now, here she was with a voluptuous body and a beauty she'd never dreamed of having; only to have it wasted on perverted men and their insatiable lust. She made a large effort not to throw up.

"Come, come," a short woman with black hair called to Bulma, "we will put your jewelry now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your majesty, the women for the elite men have been brought out for your approval," a soldier informed the king as he made his way to the ballroom.

The king waved him off, "I shall not be the judge of that today, I have a very important matter to attend to. But my son can tell you which ones are good enough and which ones are not." The king finished as he rushed in to the large room.

All the women stood in line, chained to the other and heads bowed.

"My prince, which will you approve?" the soldier asked.

Vegeta stood there with a frown and arms over his chest as Isa smiled intently, waiting for his judgement.

_My father always leaves me with his dumb responsibilities, _Vegeta thought bitterly, looking at all the women. They looked okay, who was he supposed to reject or approve. It wasnt like he was going to fuck any of them...or...could he? He thought this as a certain woman caught his attention. He walked over to her and managed not to gasp.

It couldnt be. The big-mouthed slave was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined!

She looked up at him and glared at him. He couldnt help but smirk. Damn it, that attitude of hers really turned him on. But he grew angry as the thought dawned on him. She was going to be given to random men to sleep with her. And he knew for a fact that they would not hesitate on the opportunity of taking her. She was the most appealing and exotic from the rest of the women.

"Ahem," Isa deliberately called on the prince's attention. She didnt like the lustful way with which he was looking at that particular girl. But she grew furious as she got closer and noticed she was none other than that slave girl that she herself had sent to the palace bordello.

"Oh? Well, look who's got a transformation. Look at you, all ready for the reaping," Isa laughed sarcastically, "that'll teach you to learn your place."

"That's enough," Vegeta said annoyed at Isa's interruption.

Isa frowned. For a prince who hated a slave, he was being mighty nice and defensive to her. "Very well, take this one and introduce her as tonight's special," Isa said to the soldier as she pointed to Bulma.

"What? How dare you give orders?! I am the prince here, not you. I think you're the one who needs to learn her place, bitch!" Vegeta almost shouted angrily. He didnt like how she was sliding her way into everything.

'Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Is just that...she is so beautiful. I mean, surely, you're not thinking of rejecting her. If anything, she is the most beautiful of the pack. Or...do you feel a special...thing for her and dont wish her to be used by others?" Isa asked derisively.

Vegeta glared at her. Damn her for putting him on that fucking spot. It was true, though. If he rejected her, word would spread fast that he was protecting her or keeping her for himself and that would not be good.

He had no choice, "Very well, take her along with those five," he ordered the soldier as he looked away from Bulma's accusing and terrified stare and walked away.

"Good luck...slut," Isa said with a smile as she waltzed away, catching up with Vegeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are you going?" Manases asked to his fellow elite friends.

"We are going to get a good lay after years of not getting some!" a drunken soldier yelled as the others laughed.

"Hey Turles! Radditz! Where are you going so early?" they called to the pair of brothers as they put down their glasses and started to exit.

"Home. Our father cant wait to see us," Turles said with a smirk.

"Come on! Let's have some more drinks. The king wouldnt want you to leave!!" the drunk encouraged.

"Nah, the king is just as drunk as everyone else, he wont notice," Turles laughed.

"We'll see you early tomorrow for the induction of the new soldiers that will replace us," Radditz said as he waved off.

"Yeah, those young men have nothing on us! Nothing!" the drunk yelled as he laughed.

"Hey, Radditz! That girl Staela has a brat of yours!" Manases shouted jokingly as Radditz laughed.

"Yeah right, I heard that whore was caught with Nappa. Filthy bitch," Turles said to his brother as they walked out.

Radditz nodded, "Brother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You mean, you're not going to see Kakarot?" Turles asked.

"Yes, of course. But the king wants to speak with me."

Turles laughed, "the king's drunk! And you look like you had a bit too much too."

"I know. I'll wait a bit," he said as he waved his brother good-bye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Com on, beautiful," a soldier called as he grabbed Bulma and led her to a room, "there's your first duty."

Bulma gasped as the soldier closed the door behind her and she was left in a dark room. She could not see anything at all, but she knew there was someone there.

"Come here, dont be scared." A voice called out as it got closer.

"Leave me alone," Bulma said as she tried to back away, but the wall was right behind her and there was nowhere else to go.

She froze as she felt two strong hands wrapping around her and roaming through her body. She screamed as she tried to free herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This is what you fucking do, so shut up and let's get this over with!" the man said angrily, picking her up and setting her down on the bed. He kissed her feverishly and quickly, in a rush to get things done. Bulma cried silently as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Hmm, you...smell good," he said lightly, pausing to feel her hair. Bulma felt him freeze and all she could see in the darkness was the intensity of his eyes.

"Ce-Celeste?" the man whispered incredulously. Even after all these years, he couldnt forget the soft, aqua-blue hair of hers.

Bulma jumped up and gasped, "Radditz?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh damn! What a surprise! Well, did you really think I had forgotten Radditz??? He's back people. But what will happen? Will he...make use of her...or will he let her go? And Prince Vegeta is starting to really fall hard for the little slave isnt he?

Next chapter will be up soon, so please send in your reviews; I would like to hear your opinion! A million thanks to those who have not given up and who ara always reading the fic and sending your reviews. The support is greatly appreciated!!!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	12. The Solution

"Celeste? Is it really you? The little sister?" Radditz asked jumping up and turning on the light.

Bulma was in shock and blushed at the sight of the almost-naked man in front of her and looked away, "Y-yes, it's me."

"Oh gods!" Radditz quickly picked up his pants and put them on, "Celeste, I am terribly sorry. I had no idea!"

Celeste looked at him and smiled weakly, "I know...it's okay, Radditz."

Radditz sighed, "I-I dont usually do this. But as you can see, I had a few extra drinks and...well," he paused as he stared at her, almost in awe. She had grown into a strikingly beautiful woman, just as he had predicted. And the worst had also happened. She had been made a pleasure slave; a prositute, in better words, "my god, Celeste. You've...grown so much."

Bulma smiled and then frowned, "yes, and look at me now. I've been made a goddamn whore!"

Radditz looked at the beautiful young girl in front of him, now sobbing, and he knew he was the only one she probably trusted and he'd been gone for too long, "Celeste? How long have you been doing this?"

"Just started today," she said as she looked at him, "guess I'm in luck. But Radditz, now I understand what you told me years ago. I would rather die before letting myself being used like this."

Radditz smiled. He knew she'd remember. He hesitated a little, but felt compelled to comfort her in some way. He reached out to her and put his arms around her, feeling her automatically break down once more into tears.

"Dont worry. I'm gonna get you out of here, kid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta got up disgusted at the cuddling figure next to him. _Why are her fucking hands all over me?! _he thought as he nastily moved her arms off of him and got up. Last night had been good up until Isa had started getting desperate. She practically begged him to fuck her. With any other girl, he would have easily told her to fuck herself, but he'd been a bit drunk himself, and well, he found the need to...relieve himself of certain tensions. Although he'd wanted to say she'd been the worst he'd ever had, he had to admit it hadnt been all that bad. But then again, it only assured him of what a slut she was.

"Where are you going?" Isa asked sitting up.

"Training chamber," Vegeta said blankly.

Isa frowned. Well, someone was acting a bit cold, "When will you be back?"

Vegeta looked up, "I dont know. But when I come back, I dont want to see you here."

With that the prince left the room, leaving an open-mouthed and angry Isa on the bed.

_Insult me all you want my little prince...you will live to regret it, _she thought with a bitter smile.

Vegeta walked angrily down the hallway, however, he stopped as he saw the blue-haired slave being led down the hallway by two guards.

He gestured them to stop and approached her with a smirk, "Well, I see you had quite a night," he said as he looked at her dishreveled hair and tear-stained cheeks.

Bulma smiled, "Yes, I did. I am surprised you care, your majesty."

The prince was taken aback; that was not the response he'd expected. He grunted, then was struck with an idea, "I want to see you in my quarters tonight," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

Bulma's face contorted in horror. Was he suggesting...that he would...? No, it wouldnt happed. Radditz promised he would help her out. He'd sworn that he would not let her stay in that place. But kami only knew how long it would take for Radditz to manage something like that.

"You're...disgusting," Bulma hissed as she glared at him, completely grossed out.

Vegeta laughed evily, "Yes, I'm sure you think I am. But we will see just how dusgusting I am later on." He said as he held her face for a moment and then harshly let go of it and continued his stomp down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Radditz, my chosen captain! It's awfully good to see you," the king greeted.

"It's a pleasure to see you, too, your majesty," Radditz said warmly as he bowed.

"Please, please, get up. I didnt see much of you last night. Were you disrupted by the...entertainment?" the king said jokingly with a smirk.

Radditz smiled, finding the irony of it all hilariously funny, "I'd say you're right, your majesty. Not to mention I had a bit too many cups."

"Yes, yes, of course. But that was the intention, nevertheless. Your unit very well deserved such a night and I am glad you all enjoyed it."

"My gratefulness to you, my king," Radditz thanked.

"Radditz, I have called you because...I have a special request for you. You see? I am making a very strong allegiance with the Duke of Laekon by giving his daughter's hand to my son. They are very fine people, of course...but one always has to be very careful with...everyone. I want you to keep a close eye on him, especially. See what he does, who he communicates with and such."

"That will not be a problem, your majesty," Radditz said, glad that he'd been given the simple task. He'd feared that the king wanted him to go back to work with Frieza.

"And one more thing, Radditz," the king called back on Radditz, who'd been making his exit.

Radditz turned back, "Yes, your majesty?"

"We are training a new unit of elite forces. You have exceeptional experience and strength and I know I wouldnt be able to trust anyone but you to train the young ones. Will you agree on that?" the king asked.

"Without a doubt, your majesty," Radditz said, once again, thanking the gods the king hadnt sent him back on duty.

"Very well," the king said, "Radditz, you have worked for me since you were a child, you and your brother at your father's side, and yet, you have never been commended. Is there something you might want? A wife? Some land? Some silver, gold? Perhaps, an execution? Or a concubine, if you are married and I didnt know about it," the kign said with a smirk.

Radditz smiled, "Actually your majesty, I have one request for now. I would like...a, servant for household."

"Very well. I have matters to attend to right now, but the queen takes care of such things. You may speak to her."

"Thank you, your majesty," Radditz said with a quick bow, "long live the king!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Radditz! Come in," the queen greeted as she sat at her private salon.

"Greetings, my queen."

"Well, you have grown into a fine man, Radditz. How is Bardock and Nora? Oh, and Turles! You have all disappeared. The only one I see around here is Kakarot, who now goes by the name of Goku," the queen laughed.

Radditz smiled. He hadnt even gone to his house yet. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother...and stepmother. "Father and Turles are okay, Kakarot and Nora I have yet to find out about."

"My, my. So, what brings you here, son of Bardock?" the queen asked.

"I..err, your majesty. Many years ago, I brought a little girl here. She was made...a slave. I dont know why, but...I felt compelled to protect her. I came back to find out she was made a pleasure slave. And it shames me to think that I almost...slept with her, against her will," Radditz said as he looked at the queen.

The queen raised her eyebrow, "You talk of a slave, but there are many in this palace, and I dont exactly have much control over every one of them. I cant guarantee to help you out much, Radditz."

"Yes, I know, my queen, although you cant miss her. She has aquamarine hair, azzure eyes, and the loosest tongue you can ever see on a young girl."

The queen looked up quickly, "You talk of Celeste?"

Radditz was taken aback, "Y-yes."

"Oh, what a sweet girl she is. She was my personal servant until her mouth got the best of her in an encounter with my husband and my son," the queen paused shaking her head, "that girl is no servant, thats all I'll tell you. But so help me kami that she will not stay a whore in this place!"

"How will you do that. your majesty?" Radditz asked.

"Well, dont worry. I will take her out of the palace bordello and put her to work in the royal kitchen. She will have a lot of freedom there."

"I thank you, my queen," Raddiz bowed.

"Radditz?" the queen asked, "please dont tell me you're in love with her?"

"Absolutely not, my queen. She's like a sister to me."

The queen smiled, "Very well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oK, so that was pretty uneventful...but at least theres some hope for Bulma!! And Radditz and the queen are soo nice. But, will Vegeta let Bulma off the hook for that night? Will the queen take care of it before the evening and before the prince carries out his plan? And what about Isa?? That dirty whore!!!!!!

R

e

V

i

E

w

S

Luv u all,

Stonecrusher7!


	13. The Date

Ok people, first up. I want to thank everyone...absolutely EVERYONE who has been reading this story and giving it a lot of support. My gratefulness to you all. I am putting up this chapter quickly and I have no idea when my next update will be because I'm traveling to Michigan and Florida (places I need to go before going off to college). Please be patient and please dont give up on the story. I will have access to my email, so if any of you want to send me ideas and so on, please feel free to do so. Thank you!!!

On to the stowwy!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Three years later...**_

"Well, hello. Welcome to the royal kitchen!" a dark-haired girl greeted brightly.

Bulma stood a bit surprised. She hadnt been given such nice treatments in the palace. "Hi, umm...my name is Bu- Celeste."

"Nice to meet you, Celeste. It's so good to have someone our own age around here. Most of them are grown women who talk about their husbands and sons- although they dont look all that bad," the black-haired girl laughed. Bulma smiled. She wasnt sure if she could always be in such good moods as this girl, but she sure liked her.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself!" the girl said indignantly, "I'm Chichi."

"Nice to meet you Chichi," Bulma smiled, "just so you know, I dont know much about cooking and stuff," Bulma whispered.

Chichi laughed, "Dont worry. There's a lot of things to do besides cooking. And the good thing is that we're not on duty every day, so we have days off and can do whatever we want. I'm gonna give you a schedule that matches mine so you dont stay stuck with the oldies."

"That'd be great!I was working with the garden maids. But the work is so tiring under that scorching sun...and we never really had a break, I'm glad we get some time off," Bulma said smiling more and more every time. This place didnt look so bad. Not bad at all. She was surprised at how quickly Radditz had fixed up everything. Sure it had taken a couple of years to get her to the kitchen, but at least he was successful in getting her out of the bordello before the prince carried on his devious threats and plans. What surprised her even more was that the queen personally came to the palace bordello and got her out. She had actually remembered her? Bulma had been more than grateful.

"Celeste?" Chichi asked.

"Huh?" Bulma asked dumbfounded.

"Would you like to come to the market with me and get some things?"

"You mean, as in going out of the palace?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Chichi smiled.

"Yes! I would love that!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Father, what did you want?" Vegeta acknowledged his father as he bowed down respectfully.

"I just wanted you to know that the training for the special elite force starts tomorrow. It would be in your best interests to join it and personalize yourself with the rest of the team; they will soon be your special soldiers and it wouldnt hurt to start...some kind of bond with them. Get them to like you so they dont betray you somehow in the future," the king said.

Vegeta grunted, "I dont have to get anyone to trust nor do I have to trust anyone. When I am king I will also be the strongest; no one will dare try to betray me, and he who does will not achieve anything but his death."

The king chuckled. If there was somehting in which his son truly surpassed him it was in pride, "Son, it is not always about strength and power. That, I have come to see in the past few years. You see, there will always be someone stronger than you. Not just physically, but mentally as well. And mind power, my son, exceeds all. Use your head and be intelligent and dont let your damn pride get in the way of your success."

Vegeta said nothing; he was too surprised at his father's words. His father, the king, who had always held up the Sayajin slogan of power and strength was now resigning to it and turning to what he should call the human slogan of 'intelligence'? Funny how people and things changed.

"Nevertheless, son. I cant have you around doing nothing but training yourself for your own benefit. As prince of this planet, you have a duty to do something for our people. Rise up early tomorrow. You're going on the next elite mission," the king concluded.

"What? Are you forcing me to work for Frieza?! Again! I was there for two fucking, unbearable years!"

"Son...it's all for the best. I assure you, it will not take more than two years," the king said calmly.

"No more than two years? I will not stand for even two months with that creature!" Vegeta refused.

"My statement is final, Vegeta. Obey me or lose the crown. You choose. I am still young enough to live a good twenty more years and I still havent found the need to use my concubines. Dont make me change my mind," the king said finally as he stood up and walked out of the throne room, leaving a furious prince inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, I cant remember the last time I actually enjoyed pure daylight!" Bulma said as she sighed and breathed in fresh air.

Her and Chichi had dressed up and gone out to the market. "Well, you'll be doing more of that very often. I'll make sure you meet new people and get used to the life. It's not that bad, actually. We pretty much do whatever we want, as long as we get the job done."

"Well, I'm happy. And thanks for being so nice to me. After the queen and Radditz, I think you're the closest to a friend I've had in this place."

"You know Radditz?! And the queen?" Chichi halted and gasped.

"Yes. They're very nice," Bulma said blankly.

"Radditz? As in Kakarot's brother? Wow. I'm surprised you say he was nice. Thats not the reputation he has. He's a very harsh soldier...one of the king's favorites, as a mtter of fact," Chichi explained.

"Oh? Well, Radditz was the one who brought me captive here. But he has been like a brother to me. And the queen has been very kind too."

"Yes, she is very gentle, but she can also be twice as bad as the kign himself...but only when she needs to be," Chichi said with a smile, "at least you've got those two people on your good side."

"Yeah, I guess," Bulma said with a shrug, thinking about how bad it was that the prince hated her more than anything, "hmmm, so, you know Kakarot? I talked to him once. Now he...is a very nice and kind person."

Chichi blushed and laughed, "Yes...a little too much, I'd say."

Bulma laughed, "Do I sense something you have towards him?"

Chichi said nothing, but her red face said it all.

"Aww, well, that's really cute! He's your boyfriend, then!" Bulma said with a smile. She wished she had someone to have a crush on, at least; just to make her forget about how much her life sucked, at least for a little while.

Chichi gasped, "There he is! Oh my gosh, I should have definitely worn something better than this!"

Bulma laughed, "Woa, you're pretty nailed to this fellow! Dont worry, Chi, you look fine. And I'm sure that if he likes you, he sees you as a beautiful woman with whatever you're wearing."

"Thanks," Chichi whispered as she smiled towards Goku, who approached them

"Hello, ladies!" Goku greeted happily, "hey, it's you! Celeste, right?"

"Yes, Kakarot, if I am not mistaken," Bulma said as she shook his hand smiling broadly. This was the first time in her life she was actually socializing...and it didnt feel all that bad.

"Please, just call me Goku. Kakarot makes me sound ugly," Goku laughed. He looked at Chichi and his look changed from happy to wistfully-dazed, "Chi, you look...amazing...like always."

To this, Chichi blushed profusely, "Thank you, Goku...I..think you look very hadsome yourself."

Bulma couldnt help but smile at the shy yet honest couple. Here were two kind people who deserved to love each other.

"Chichi, I know I invited you for supper tonight...but, would it be ok if I had a friend come over? We leave on mission tomorrow and well...he just got selected to join our crew. I want to hang out with him since he's one of the very few humans that were chosen...and the rest of the sayajins are just gonna make his life miserable," Goky said sadly.

Chichi smiled, "Sure you can...it's only fair that you bring a friend since I already brought one."

For one time, Goku caught on and laughed, "Yeah, that wouldnt be a bad idea, right Celeste? He's a good guy."

Bulma said nothing. She felt like an object; a victim of a set up situation. But she liked the idea, nonetheless. It couldnt hurt to meet someone new, right?

Chichi frowned, "How long will you be gone?"

"I dont know...hopefully not too long," Goku said as he embraced her and kissed her gently.

Chichi smiled, then looked to Bulma, "I'm sorry. Goku, that was rude!"

Goku laughed, "I'm sorry...couldnt help myself. Well, I'm starving, and my friend's probably waiting for me at Tino's."

"Wait, Chi. Dont we have to go to the market and get some things for the kitchen?"

Chichi seemed taken aback, then laughed, "Oh, that! Hon, sometimes you just need some lame excuses to get away."

Bulma smiled, "Oh. Right."

The trio talked and laughed as they made their way to the dining house. And although Bulma had just practically met both people, she felt like she'd known them from way before. She felt comfortable with them, and they made her feel like she was worth something. As they entered the dining house, Bulma was completely oblivious to the numerous pairs of eyes that held her as she walked in. Sure, she'd had cute curves when she was 13- just started to become a woman. But now, as a sixteen-year-old, she was more than fully developed- in every way.

"Wow, Celeste, you're putting on quite a show. You should thank me for giving you that dress...it's gluing all eyes on you," Chichi whispered as she smiled.

Bulma looked around and noticed, for the first time, all the men sitting around, gaping at her. She'd always known men were lecherous creatures- ready to fuck whatever they saw. But she never thought she'd be the object of such attention. She felt a bit uncomfortable, deciding that she might as well be raped and it would be equivalent to the lust-filled stares she was getting.

"Het, 'Geta, what are you doing here?!" Goku suddenly called out to the prince who'd enetered unexpectedly. Bulma's heart stopped and she slowly looked towards the prince,

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, Kakarot? A man's gotta eat...a soldier must feast," Vegeta said as he noticed Bulma and his eyes traveled slowly through her body.

He'd been in some king of trance, not even noticing who she was until, of course, he took notice of her hair. His eyes narrowed, "You...I could have sworn you were dead by now...and yet, by the mercy of something you're still alive."

"And yet, if that same mercy is what keeps us bumping into each other, then it might as well just be a curse," Bulma said coldly. Vegeta smirked. He was in a bad mood. He left with his elite unit the very next day to work for Frieza; plus, he was starving. And yet, seeing this...beauty...somehow made him look forward to an argument with her. The feeling frightened even him. Why? Why was it that he could forget about her for such a long time and then see her and have all these strange feelings surge from within him?

"Measure your words, slave, they help you stay in your place," Vegeta said, his eyes intently locked with hers. Both refused to surrender.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt this...battle, but Celeste, would you mind helping us find some seats for all of us?" Chichi asked in an attempt to prevent her friend from making the mistake of disrespecting the prince.

Bulma rolled her eyes, then almost kicked herself for looking away first. Vegeta smirked and then turned to Kakarot's girlfriend, "Huh, I see you make it a point to surround Kakarot with all the palace whores. I'd watch out if I were you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you sick bastard?!" Bulma erupted angrily. How annoying could he be?!

"Yeah, Vegeta, what the hell's your problem?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever."

As they sat down, there was definitely a lot of tension, but Goku and Chichi decided to ignore it and set about to coo on one another and just talk, leaving Bulma and the prince angrily glaring one another.

Bulma sighed. The truth was, she knew she could be as disrespectful as she wanted to his royal pain-in-the-ass and he wouldnt do sqwat about it, as a matter of fact, she knew he liked to her her argue with him and say the roughest and meanest things she could come up with. But then, why? Why did he treat her so bad whenever they (rarely) met o ran into each other? Why did he humiliate her and belittle her to a mere slave who was worth nothing? Now, if there was something she wished but couldnt forget was that kiss he'd given her a while ago. That had left her confused and with a curiosity she would die with. But although she knew very little about him (and the little she knew was not positive) she figured that there must be something and she would settle things.

"Vegeta? Why do you do it?" she asked softly and calmly, making the prince tense up. That effect she'd just had on him infuriated him. That was a moment where he felt he had no control.

"What?" he asked roughly.

":Why do you treat me like shit? What have I done to you?"

Vegeta almost cracked a laugh at that, "You've done your share at putting the respect of royalty among lower classes at a very low point in some moments."

Bulma nodded; he was right about that, "that doesnt explain why you kissed me a couple of years ago. You left me in that...confusion."

"You would be a dumb and ignorant woman if you believe that I did so because I had feelings for you," Vegeta said, and for some reason, regreeting it for the slight disappointment he saw in her eyes._ Damn it, I dont know why I have this urge to be with her. Fuck! This is insane...!_

Bulma said nothing, but she now made it a point to avoid looking at him, which angered him.

"Why the hell are you lookign away?" he asked angrily.

"I dont think I'm obligated to look at something; especially if that something is...undesirable," Bulma said as she looked at him through icy eyes. Vegeta clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. How dare she demonstrate her hatred in such open manner?

"Hey! Over here!" Goku suddenly called out and waved to a young, black-haired man who had entered.

Bulma's eyes widened and a small smiled appeared on her lips. _So much for fate not working in your favor._

"Yamcha," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am sooo sorry I didnt put a good dose of drama in this chapter...but time has gone by, and hey, there are feelings imvolved! (I think 'Geta really likes Bulma!!) >(Duuuhh!) 

Well, like I said, I dont know how long it'll take me to make the next update, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Thanks to all the loyal readers out there who send in their ideas and indispensable support and suggestions.

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	14. The Date, Pt 2

Yamcha recognized her immediately. His eyes locked with hers knowingly as he approached the table. He was certain she remembered him from back at the dungeons. He had been her savior, after all. But the question was...did she remember him from back on Earth? Sure, she'd only been a child, as well as he, but damn it, memory could be good sometimes.

_God she's beautiful. She's changed remarkably since that time I freed her. _

"Hey, Yamcha. Glad you could join us," Goku greeted as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, Radditz made me go over some things," Yamcha said, for the first time looking away from the azzure-eyed beauty.

Vegeta snorted, "Sending a human on that mission is murder. You wanting to go is suicide."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, you may be right. But I'd rather die fighting than die of boredom taking care of an empty dungeon," Yamcha retorted as he sat down.

Vegeta smirked, "If we get to have a real battle against- whomever, I assure you, you will not even have time to power up."

"Well, thats a risk I take, I guess," Yamcha said a little irritated. Did the prince always have to pick on him?!

"Ahem. Well, Yamcha, I dont know if you've met my girlfriend, Chichi," Goku said as he introduced her.

Yamcha smiled and reached his hand out, "My pleasure. Goku, you always get the beautiful ones."

"Thank you," Chichi said with a smile.

Goku laughed, "Actually, I think I've only had one beautiful one." (AWWW, isnt that cute!)

"Oh, how dumb of me," Goku said apologetically, "this is Celeste, Chichi's friend and colleague."

_Hmmm, so she did change her name. For her own protection, of course._

"Yes, of course, Celeste. Good to see you again," Yamcha said with a charming smile.

Bulma smiled back, "Good to see you too. I'd given up on trying to find you."

"Oh, you...guys had met?" Goku asked a bit startled.

Both Bulma and Yamcha stared at each other and then at Goku, "Oh, yes...uh," Yamcha stuttered not knowing what to say.

"We were both taken captives here when we were children. We hadnt seen each other since then," Bulma explained.

Vegeta grunted.

"Is there a problem?" Bulma asked annoyed.

Vegeta frowned, "I will disregard that disrespectful question since I am in no mood of seeing or causing bloodshed."

Yamcha raised his eyebrow. Yes, Bulma had always been a bit unique and...rebellious.

"Ahem...ok then, let's eat!" Chichi beamed as the food was brought over; a fortunate way to avoid an argument.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Try as he might, Vegeta just couldnt help but be irritated at the sight of the blue-haired maid and the human soldier talking away; absorbed in the conversation.

It confused him; the whole thing, the whole scenario. What the hell was this anyway? He'd never felt anything like it! It managed to make his appetite disappear, his heart beat was stronger and faster, his head hurt and damn it, his eyes started seeing shades of green! (AN: I know, I went overboard with that, lol. Dont kill me!) Of course, he could just up and leave; he didnt have to stay and see the revolting situation. But it bothered him that this simple shit was having such an effect on him. Never, had he had to leave a place for something that was causing him to be uncomfortable. Especially a girl...a slave, for crying out loud!!!

He felt weak, both physically and emotionally, and truthfully...it made him want to throw up. _Fuck! What the hell????!!!! _He thought furiously, not just because of his emotional confusion, but upon seeing Yamcha's hand rest on her shoulders.

_Who the fuck does he think he is anyway? That useless, perverted, pig. He'll get his rewards starting tomorrow, _he thought, feeling a bit better about himself.

"Hey, 'Geta, where you going?" Goku asked as the prince stood up.

"Where the fuck do you think? I'm going for one last fuck...and you should too. You never know when we're coming back," Vegeta said with a smirk as Chichi's face lit up with anger.

"Huh? Well, you go ahead and do what you have to do. I dont think my body has such...strong urges," Goku said with a smile.

"Whatever. Same goes to you, human," he said as he pointed to Yamcha, "you better get your fair share now cause we dont allow man-to-man bondings within our elite forces," he finished with a sardonic laugh.

Yamcha said nothing. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

But Bulma frowned, "Yeah, well, I wouldnt worry about you. I'm sure the prince gets his privileges even within the elites."

Vegeta closed his fists. She had indirectly crossed a very thin line.

"Celeste, that was a bit too much," Chichi whispered to her friend.

"Umm, Vegeta...I'll walk you out, ok?" Goku said, intervening.

Vegeta glared at Bulma, "I will not forget that," he warned dangerously as he shook Goku's hand off him and walked out.

"Bulma, you gotta watch out with the things you say," Yamcha whispered in her ear.

Bulma flinched. Woa, had he remembered her name?! She looked at him and smiled, "I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma and Yamcha walked together towards the palace. Goku and Chichi had gone off somewhere...giggling like little kids.

"Bulma...I..wish I didnt have to leave. Especially now that...I've met you, again, and under very different circumstances," Yamcha said as he stopped and gently took hold of her.

"Yamcha, I-"

"Bulma, I know this is ridiculous because we havent seen each other in years, and we really didnt know each other at all...but, I feel something for you, and I want to make somehting of it," he said softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Bulma hesitated a bit. She knew she was definitely attracted to Yamcha, but this was happening too quickly and she was very confused.

Yamcha noticed her hesitation, "Bulma...I'm going on this mission...and I got nothing but myself to fight for. Please, be that one thing I can think of...give me something to look forward to as I fight."

"Yamcha...", she sighed, "I...yes, I think we can give it a try."

"That...means a lot to me, Bulma," he said as he kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma walked quickly towards the kitchen maids' chambers. She was both, dumbfounded and scared. That moment she'd shared with Yamcha...how real had it been? Could it be possible that someone was actually having real feelings for her? Could it be that a young man had taken a unique interest in her without it specifically having anything to do with sex?

It had been too much of a good day. The entrance to the kitchen quarters, meeting Chichi, hanging out with Goku, meetins Yamcha again, sharing a kiss and becoming his...girlfriend?

Well, it was enough to make her think it was all too pefect to be true. Like living a long nightmare and finally waking up to realize you'd just been sleeping. Completely absurd.

Of course, what truly made her believe that not all was perfect and this was in fact, reality, was her little encounter with the good-for-nothing, hot, prince. _Did I say hot? I meant...not! _Bulma thought furiously. Here she was, just startin something with Yamcha...and she was thinking about the Prince! In a 'hot' way?!! _Bulma, what kind of unloyal bitch are you??_

Bulma heightened her speed, sure that by now, Chichi had probably gone in trhough the east doors and was probably worried to death about her. She decided to slow down a bit so as not to cause and suspicions to the guards on post and caught her breath.

"What's the hurry, woman?" a very familiar voice said as it approached her.

Bulma groaned, "Please, can we do this some other time?" she almost begged knowing this would certainly be about the comment she'd made earlier on; one that had bothered him. A lot.

Vegeta smirked, "But you see, woman...there is no other time. For all I know...I am leaving early in the morning and I dont have the certainty of coming back," he said as he got dangerously close to her. He stood behind her and whispered the words into her ear, making her flinch.

"W-what eaxctly are you doing?" she asked, both angry and confused.

Vegeta put his arms around her and lightly kissed the side of her neck. Very shocked at her own reaction, Bulma had to supress I moan. That was both...unexpected and...pleasurable.

"Woman...earlier on, your- comment left the idea that I find...comfort in and limit myself to the opposite gender," he turned her around so she could face him and without a warning kissed her one more time...this time on her lips. Bulma found herself once again in the same situation she had been in years ago. One situation she had vowed never again to let happen...or react to it. But before she could stop herself, she was already reacting to his venomous kiss. Slowly at first, wantonly, and then passionately. This time, however, was different. She didnt know what it was, but it felt different...as if, hell she didnt know...but she felt as if he were feeling it too. She blocked out all thought for a moment and let herself to solely be immersed in the passion she was feeling right then and there. But all too quickly, their lips slowly separated from each other.

"I just wanted to prove you wrong," the prince whispered, as he looked at her with eyes that said otherwise.

"Why, Vegeta? You did it again...can you be honest with me, for once? And clear this curiosity of mine?" Bulma asked, refusing to believe he had kissed her so passionately just to merely prove a point.

Vegeta said nothing for a moment, shocked at the fact that he was, in fact, speechless. He didnt know what this...girl did to him...but he sure as hell wasnt going to leave without taking something of hers; which is why he'd kissed her...and that too was unexpected.

Vegeta looked at her, his gaze and features softening as his hand grazed her face in a smooth carress. And that, to Bulma, was more than he could say. She was shocked at the fact that after all these years of tormenting her and humiliating her, he had actually felt somehting for her. But that was not clear yet...and it would never be because this could not happen, anyway.

"I- dont know what to...say," Bulma said as she looked into his deep, dark eyes.

But he said nothing to that, as well. He leaned in to her and kissed her, roughly this time, and walked away...just like that.

Bulma looked back to him, in disbelief, "Vegeta? What the hell am I supposed to make of that?!"

He turned and smirked, "Whatever the fuck you want it to mean, woman."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Bulma lay in her bed, the horrible thought hit her and she sat up abruptly. What a horrible person she was! She had let the prince kiss her...and as if that werent enough she had willingly kissed him back! But what about Yamcha. She and him shared some kind of...realtionship. What she would call a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, as a matter of fact. And minutes later after being kissed by Yamcha, she'd freely given up her lips to the prince. _Damn it, Bulma, could you be any more loyal thatn that?!! _She knew Yamcha was the guy for her. She'd known him since she was a child, they'd suffered the same fate, they were...similar in many ways. But there was something tha Vegeta dangerously sparked in her. She didnt know what it was, but she wanted it and knew it was wrong and it would hurt her. But the thought that the prince had feelings for her discouraged any thoughts of resignation from the little fling they'd begun that night.

Then it hit her. _What about Isa? Kami, if she ever finds out about anything, especially tonight, she will wait until he leaves and immediately have my head cut off! Damn it, I hope no one saw anything, _she thought desperately.

She slowly succumbed to sleep in exhaustion and in a state of confusion...wondering what her fate was and what the future held for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, there's another chapter...and I hope you guys liked it because there was a lot of drama and unexpected...stuff. Lol.Well, looks like Bulma is the bad partner (cheater) here instead of Yamcha (or is she?). Vegeta somehow has expressed his feelings and Bulma has a dilemma ...what the hell is gonna happen and what's up with Isa's plan????

Review, review, reviews people! Thank you all for the constant support on this story. I hope it carries on well and that you are all enjoying it.

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	15. The Reward

"Your majesty?" Bulma said calmly for the first time as she bowed before the king. The gasps coming from the court servants and guards were audible.

"Well,well...the wild girl has been tamed," the king said almost thoughtfully with a smirk, "wonder what did it."

"My king, you requested I came for something critical," Bulma said stiffly, indirectly urging the king to continue. 'Get it over with', in other words.

This did not slip by the king, of course, who let it slide. After many years of having her around, this was the first time he'd become utterly fascinated by this...creature.

"How did you break the code? The master door to the laboratory of arms?" the king inquired.

Bulma shrugged, but she was more than worried. How was she supposed to explain how she had unlocked the door?

It had happened the day before. A mysterious fire had been started in the training room. Such a room was right next to the laboratory of arms. Why Sayajins needed man-made weapons of mass destruction when they had their inborn ability to cause harm, was beyond her. But the panic was that the room on fire could make contact with the chamber of arms and cause a major explosion. Not that people would be harmed by it- well, not the Sayajins, at least- but the palace had been nicely remodeled and it would be a shame to let it get destroyed to rebuild a big part of it again. The scientist who had built the chamber and who held the key and the code to enter had not been present at the time of chaos. She was surprised that only he had access to it. That, of course, had its benefits, but not so much in the desperate situations.

The guards and soldiers yelled and hollered to get the scientist, but that had not been possible. Even if it was, by the time he got there, it would be too late. And it was something within her that had surged, as if by magic; some kind of thing that she had held in, like an old practice or knowledge that had not been used, that had made her venture up to the locked vault that had to be opened. As she stared at the technologically-enhannced iron door, she couldnt help but notice something vaguely familiar in it. The linear empty slot through which the card key had to slide through in order to open; the small screen that required the seven-digit code. It was all so familiar. As everyone stared and wondered what she was thinking to dare and try to open the door, she managed with agility to somehow break the code. It was all very easy- three numbers, three letters, and a symbol. It suddenly dawned on her that she had learned that from her father, and for a moment she believed that somewhere in the planet, her parents might be alive.

The spectators had been shocked as the iron doors slid open, and stared at her in wonder and amazement. She actually had to yell at them to run in and remove the arms and weapons before the fire tore through the wall and consumed half of the palace. And for once, after that, she was not looked down upon or insulted much as a slave. In fact, she was looked at in admiration and...did she dare say...respect?

Whatever the cause and results were, the king was suspicious- and everyone else as well. And she wished she could come up with a decent excuse that would take all eyes off her and save her behind.

"Well, I see you are fool enough to ignore my question," the king said calmly and then paused, followed by an outburst, "how the fuck did you break the code, goddamn it??!"

"Your majesty, I truly dont know how I did it. I...just...guessed. I liked to do puzzles and crosswords since I was a child," Bulma explained, hoping that the simple statement could be enough.

The king stared at her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Puzzles, huh? Well, I dont know what the fuck that is...but however you did it, you...managed to save half of the palace from getting destroyed and...well, you showed cunning and intelligence."

"It is my duty to do what I can, sir," Bulma said, relieved that he was taking her excuse.

The king smirked, "That actually sounds like you're watching your tongue and being respectful."

Bulma remained silent, cursing him out in the worst kinds of ways in her mind.

The king seemed to ponder for a while more, "Our lab could use someone like you...I think it would be good to use you in it."

Bulma looked up suprised. Of all things, she'd never expected this! "I...your majesty...I work as a kitchen servant. I- couldnt."

The king laughed, "Yes, and I'm sure your cooking is disgusting. I am not asking you to work for my lab, I am commanding you. Of course, I would be most grateful if I were you...there are many benefits that come from doing such a work. And of course, a heroic act- whether it is done by a noble or a slave- is not overlooked and does not go without a reward. So take this as a gift. It would be in your best interest to remain humble and grateful," the king concluded.

"I thank you, your majesty," Bulma said softly, with a touch of bitterness that made the king smirk. He had never, ever, taken the time to notice slaves around his palace- but this one was just...different. _Could have been a perfect queen._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, the explosion didnt work, father. Do you really think that weapon was in there?" Isa asked her father.

"I am sure of it...and it is critical that we get it for Frieza or get rid of it. What I dont understand is how that young woman was able to break the entering code," the father said bewildered.

Isa frowned. The little bitch was still alive and not working as the slave she'd ordered her to be, "Well, if a mere slave was able to break it, then it cannot be that difficult."

"Oh, but it is. Do you think that if it were easy I would have had to set the training chamber on fire? Believe me, I have tried to break the code and have found it impossible," the Duke said shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to find out who the little slut really is. I'm sure that her knowledge is explainable. Who knows? Maybe she had her little affair with the old, crazy scientist who created it," Isa laughed.

The Duke shook his head, "Dr. Gero? No, I doubt it...besides, he was not the creator of it. He is just the only other person who carries the key and the code. But there is another scientist who makes all the improvements that we see being made every day in this planet. The man is a very intelligent man."

"How do you know that?" Isa asked.

The Duke shrugged, "I have my ways of finding out things here and there...but I am not entirely sure. I will investigate it further. But I'll tell you what is getting me on my nerves."

"What is it?" Isa questioned.

"That elite...Radditz. I am almost certain that the king sent him to spy on us," the father said angrily.

"Does that mean?...do you think the King knows something?" Isa asked worriedly.

"I dont think so...the king does that for his own security...but he can be a problem."

Isa thought for a while...then smiled, "Father, you need not worry...I will take care of that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So the king thinks you're smart enough to be here, huh?" the so-called scientist said through narrowed eyes as he sized Bulma up, rubbing his chin with his hand. _The classic stance of a villain, _Bulma thought.

"I dont know what's so good about being here," Bulma said shrugging and looking around unphazed.

"Well, you'll see after you set this thing up for me. It's a device. I took all the pieces out and decomposed it and you're gonna put it back together; that's your test. you dont pass, I tell the king you're no good and, hopefully, you'll go back to being a servant.

"What are those things?" Bulma asked looking around, ignoring what he was saying.

Dr. Gero frowned. This girl was going to be tough to have around, he could already tell. "Those are supposed to be regeneration tanks. We're not done with them yet."

"You mean, like, to put hurt people inside so they can get rehabilitated?" Bulma asked, almost in awe.

The scientist rolled his eyes, "Yes, thats the damn plan. Get this done. Now!"

Bulma frowned and rolled her eyes at the annoying man, but looked down at the pieces of the device and smiled. This was definitely a puzzle. And a pretty easy one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok people...this was a very short chapter, but I cut it in half because I didnt want to put all the good stuff in one chapter...lol...this is definitely taking a different turn, trust me! Next chapter will be very, very...interesting. (HINT: Bulma/Vegeta encounter) so please, keep reading and sending your reviews!

Luv you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	16. The Challenge

It had been six long months since the blue-haired girl had started working in the scientific lab. And he couldnt deny that she was indeed some kind of genius. He watched her intently- both, in disbelief and fascination. What he couldnt understand was how? How did she know so much when all she'd been was a mere slave for most of her life. He could only atrribute such intelligent abilities to her human origin. Humans were indeed an intelligent species. That which they lacked in strength they made up for it in intelligence and intellect. And there was no flaw in that. He'd watched in wonder and amazement as the girl, Celeste, had looked at the pieces of the device he'd scornfully taken apart, challenging her. With speed and agility and a small smile at the corner of her lips, she'd put every piece back together, making the device once again useful. He'd remained speechless that day, but admired her, in a dark light he'd never admit to. This kind of prowess could only exceed his reputation and he didnt want to have it undermined by an ex-slave. No way. But he knew it wouldnt be long until the rest of the lab crew started talking about the blue-haired genius and soon the gossip would reach the king's ears. She was probably not even aware of it, but she could make, fix, create, build, destroy and re-build almost anything she wanted. From a simple electronic device to a nuclear weapon of mass destruction. Why, with a few tools and some curiosity she'd been able to at last, figure out the trick to geth the regeneration tanks going! He shuddered at the thought. He must get rid of her, and fast.

"Dr. Gero," a voice called out.

The aging scientist turned to where the voice called, facing the blue-haired beauty, "Yes?"

"The elite unit is reporting to return. They will be landing in half hour," she said.

The doctor shrugged, "How does that concern me?"

"They are almost out of fuel. They dont have enough for the landing," Bulma said rolling her eyes at the old man.

The scientist narrowed his eyes, trying to find a possible solution to the problem at hand, then shrugged once again, "Nothing we can do about it. They wouldnt be able to recieve any extra fuel we send on a separate pod because there's no time. Let them crash-land. They wont get hurt. Well, not the sayajins on board, at least," he said cynically, knowing that she was fully aware there were humans on board as well.

Bulma clenched her fists at the inconsiderate and cruel man, but played along anyway, "Well, it's not the crew I'm worried about, doctor. I'm more concerned about where they might crash-land. I mean, they could land in some kind of secluded area, but with no fuel, the ship would be impossible to control. And kami forbid that it may crash on a common ground where people are; they could get hurt. The king wouldn be too happy if somethign were to happen to the palace. Again," Bulma emphasized, watching in triumph the expression on the Dr. Gero's face.

The doctor frowned. _The little bitch is amused at the fact that I have no idea of what to do. Why, the nerve of her just smirking at me like that! Oh, she'll know...she'll know for sure, _he thought with a devious smile.

"Well, seems like you care enough about the ship and the well-being of the planet enough to come up with a plan, dont you?" Dr. Gero asked.

Bulma was taken aback, but composed herself nevertheless. Knowing that he'd somehow use his higher authorities to thrust the situation upon herself. "What do you mean?"

"This will be just another trial testing your ability, Celeste. Figure out a way of stopping that elite ship from crash-landing and you will be promoted to the top-science wing," Dr. Gero ventured to offer, confident that the task was simply and did he dare say...humanly impossible (?) That was quite ironic.

Bulma frowned, but smirked...not wanting him to get the idea she felt defeated or intimidated by the challenge. "Very well, then, doctor."

He nodded and made his way out, "It's late. I should be leaving now. I leave it all in your hands, genius," he called out mockingly.

Bulma gritted her teeth in anger, but shook herself up. She had to get on task...fast. She only had a little less than half an hour to figure out something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aw, great. Can you believe that shit? Six months working for Frieza, the most evil creature on the universe and we maake it out alive to die on a fucking ship wreck?!" Yamcha almost shouted in disbelief to his friend Tien.

"I know. That sucks. I mean, Sayajins have nothing to worry about. They're strong; they can take an explosion like that. But us? I dont think my body can handle it. Damn, I was looking forward to seeing Launch," Tien said with a sigh.

"You like her that much, huh?" Yamcha asked, recieving a nod from his friend, "yeah...I was also looking forward to seeing B-Celeste. I asked her if we could start some kind of relationship the night before we left. She said yeah, and I havent seen her ever since. And look what's happening now."

"Yeah, it really sucks," Tien said closing his eyes.

"Well, you seem pretty fucking calm," Yamcha said, following suit as hs friend chuckled.

"Hey, you never know when a stupid miracle might happen," Tien said almost in a whisper, visualizing himself with his beloved girlfriend.

**_Somewhere else in the ship..._**

"Who the fuck are you?" Vegeta shouted as he stormed into the control wing of the ship.

A medium-sized young man with no hair looked up at him, a bit frightened, "I'm Krillin, your majesty."

"Well, what seems to be the goddamn problem?!"

"Ah, we just informed the scientific lab back home that we're almost out of fuel. I mean, we have enough to keep going for more than half hour, but not enough for the landing. Hopefully, they'll be able to do something about it," Krillin explained, worrying at the expression on the prince's face.

"WHAT?! How come I wasnt informed of this before? You mean to tell me that had I not heard it from some other two soldiers I would have never found out until my head was banged against some hard shit???!" the prince bellowed out, making everybody cringe.

"Hey, hey, come on Vegeta. Calm down. I'm sure they'll figure something out back there. Besides, we're just gonna be crash-landing in any case," Goku said as he entered the scene and tried to appease the roaring prince.

"I dont fucking care about the crash, Kakarot. I care that I'll get bruises all over and my fucking, hideous wedding is in less than two weeks. I dont want my damn face to look like a fucking grater," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goky laughed, "Since when did you care about what Isa thought of you? I mean, are you trying to make an impression on your wedding night, huh? huh?" Goku taunted jokingly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "No. I dotn give two shits about what she thinks. I'm the best she'll ever have and she better be happy with that. But the whole damn world is going to be at that wedding. I have a reputation to keep," Vegeta said, putting his arms over his chest with a stud-smirk.

"Yeah. Prince Vegeta. Best-looking man alive," Goku said nodding.

"That's right, Kakarot," Vegeta said, then turned to Krillin who couldnt believe what he was hearing. Here they were about to die and he was just talking about not getting bruised. He'd feel lucky if he lost just an arm and a leg and still come out alive. But then again, they were sayajins, he was human. "Put me through to the lab," Vegeta ordered.

"Ok," Krillin said, turning on the small satellite that searched for the signal. In less than a minute, a screen popped up, with the face of a beautiful blue-haired girl on it.

"Hey, it's Celeste!" Goku cried delighted.

Vegeta stared at her, once again marvelling at her beauty. It seemed as if everytime he saw her, she became more of a goddess. But then he came back to his senses. _What the fuck is she doing at the scientific lab?_

"Hello, gentlemen. Dr. Gero found the task of saving your ship far too difficult to figure anything out, so he decided to thrust matters upon me," Bulma said with a bitter smile.

"What are you doing there? Arent you supposed to be doing your goddamn slave work?" the prince asked curiously.

Bulma laughed, "No, my prince. My brain is worth far too much to be wasted on cooking in the palace kitchen to feed the royal mouths such as yours. If you want to know the whole story, then you better hope you make it here consciously and dont give me a hard time, because right now...a lot of it depends on me," she said threateningly.

Vegeta frowned. Just as her beauty had grown so had her mouth annd lack of respect. "Whats your plan, wench?"

"Name's Celeste. And right now, I dont exactly have a plan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Come on, Bulma, come on! Think! Think!! _Bulma thought furiously, trying to figure out a way to solve the problem at hand. Sure, she had considered the possibility of failing. But now that the prince had seen she was responsible for everything and she was currently working in the lab, she had to prove herself to be worthy of the position. Failing was not an option.

She had weighed her options. Sending a separate pod with extra fuel. Impossible. It would take waay too long for the pod to reach there. And even once it got there, transefering it would be even more difficult. Creating some kind of provisionary pad for the ship to land on was also impossible. First, because it would take too long to create it. and second, because even if they could create it in...25 minutes, they wouldnt know where the ship would land on. So that was out of the question. Changing routes to land on another planet? Too late for that. She'd looked it up only to find that the closest planet next to Vegitasaei was Lord Frieza's. Well over an hour. By the time they changed routes, the ship would already be well on its way down an empty space. At the mercy of gravity.

_Gravity...that's it! Oh my gosh! If the ship is directed towards Vegitasei, then the force of gravity surrounding the core would actually force the ship down! Yes!! Well, it's this or nothing, _Bulma said, clapping her hands at her new-found resolution. She walked quickly towards the monitor and pressed it on, opening the channel that would connect her throgh the ship. She waited a couple of seconds until a signal came on and a bald young man, with human-like appearance appeared on the screen. The prince was right behind him; so was Kakarot.

"Krillin here," Krillin greeted, "any solution to our small problem?" he asked. Bulma noticed he was actually sweating profusely. Of course, his life and the life of the rest of the humans on board were practically at her mercy. She also noticed the cold glare the prince was giving her.

"Ok, you have twenty minutes until you reach here. That's twenty minutes of fuel. You are already near the planet's orbit, meaning that the ship can already feel the planet's gravity, which is very strong," Bulma explained, though somewhat guessing- hoping that they were somewhere near it.

"No, we're not. It would require us to be at least 15 minutes away in order to feel the planet's gravity," Vegeta said challengingly.

"Oh," Bulma said.

She was unable to say much else as she noticed a small movement within the ship.

"Watch out!" Goku yelled as he bumped against Vegeta.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's the gravitaional pull. Guess she was right," Krillin said.

Vegeta snorted, furious that he'd been proven wrong.

Bulma smiled. "Good. Now, I am going to ask you to shut down the power of the ship."

"W-what? Why? How is that gonna help?!" Krillin asked alarmed.

"You dont know what the hell you're doing, slave," Vegeta said angrily. Shutting down the power was just absurd.

"If you shut down the power, you will have enough fuel for the landing. The ship will not lose its course of direction because gravity will be pulling it down towards the planet itself. Once you've hit the planet's atmosphere you can turn it back on and you will use the saved fuel for a safe landing," Bulma said with a smile.

"Th-that sounds like it might just work," Krillin said nodding.

"If that doesnt work, wench, I swear to you I will crush your skull with my hand!" the prince threatened.

"I'm sure you will, my prince," Bulma said with a sarcastic smile, "Krillin, the sooner the better. Good luck!"

"Here we go then!" Krillin said as he hit the 'main shut down' button and everything went black, "now we wait."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is going on?" The king demanded as he stormed in.

Bulma whirled around, taken by surprise. Very rarely did the king bother to enter the science lab. "Ah, the elite ship had a small problem, but everything has been taken care of," he said nonchalantly.

The king frowned. She didnt even acknowledge his presence, "How did you figure out the landing? They dont have enough fuel," he asked, narrowing his eyes.

_How much, exactly, does he know and how? _Bulma thought curiously, "We decided to...economize the little fuel they had and use it for the landing. thye should have enough," she said plainly, shutting off a monitor.

The king raised his eyebrows. Dr. Gero had made it sound like she would be incapable of handling the situation. But it looked like she'd kept her cool.

"Your little plan had better work, little woman," the king taunted.

"Oh, it will, little man," Bulma said bitterly with a wink as she turned to shut down the tanks.

The king clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. How a simple human girl could get on everyone's nerves by simply openeing her mouth was beyond him.

Bulma looked at her watch, "Ok, let's see how they did," she said as she turned the power on the monitor back on and searched for the signal. She was a bit worrieed when a couple of minutes passed by and she recieved no feedback.She did, however, let out a sigh of relief when Krillin's face popped up, though, a bit frightened.

"Ok, Krillin again. We just turned the power back on...but I think we're too close for a full landing. I mean, we can already see the castle and we're going full speed!" Krillin said despeartely.

"Ok, then just decelerate. Bring down the speed to almost nothing...and then do the landing. It'll work...trust me," Bulma said calmly, though having no experience whatsoever in landing.

"Ok. Everybody, buckle up!" Krillin shouted as he prepared for the landing.

"Wench, you better be right about this!" the prince's voice was heard in the background. Bulma smirked, not knowing why she was so confident about the whole thing when there was a great possibility that it might just fail. But she couldnt- wouldnt- let it fail. She had to save her fellow humans on board; Yamcha, in particular.

Nevertheless, the landing was perfectly beautiful, and everyone got out unscratched. Except for the prince's scowl on his face, everyone was just more than happy to be back home (well, as close as home could get) and alive.

"Celeste, right?" The king said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, your majesty," Bulma said, surprised that the king had said her name. Well, her fake name, anyway.

"I am...more than impressed. You have shown great skill...a skill, even, that looks like it might have exceeded Gero's. I want to put you in charge of this whole wing," the king said, nodding as he looked around.

"W-what?" Bulma asked unbelievingly.

The king laughed, "Well, you actually stuttered! Gero's getting clumsier by the minute, and something about him tells me he's got something up his sleeve; I dotn trust that. I'll keep him around here for a while, but I dont want him doing the honors. I'll leave that to you."

"But...he'll hate me!"

The king smirked, "I have a feeling he already does...and besides, since when do you care whether people hate you or not? You've made a point of it that you dont want to be liked."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, "You're right about that, your majesty. I have enough people that dislike me, but I wouldnt want more than my fair share. It could put my life in danger, you know?" she said jokingly.

The king laughed, "Yes, of course. You have a good sense of humor, little one. I actuallt like having you around. Report to me early in the morrow at the palace court. Gero will hand you the master keys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must receive my elites and my son."

"Very well, your majesty," Bulma said as she made a small bow- the first ever.

"You should attend the welcome banquet we have for the elites. I'm sure they would be most thankful to you," the king said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK PEOPLES! I know I said tehre was going to be a HUGE encounter between Bulma and Vegeta, but I guess that'll have to wait for the next chapter because this one was just longer than I expected. Well, there you go. Little miss Bulma has proven herself to be quite a genius in the simplest of ways and...will she soon obtain the respect of others? or will she still be seen as a mere human slave? Hope not! Anyway, next chapter will be VERY interesting. Bulma was invited to the banquet at the palace...sparks will definitely fly! But between her and Yamcha?...or her and the mighty (gorgeous) Prince?! Read on, people...read on! Dont forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. The Banquet

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, you wont believe it!" Bulma greeted her friend as she entered her now-very-spacious room. She was given her own, high-class room when she was promoted to work in the scientific department and had Chichi move in with her. Although she was still a worker, and not exactly renowned, she did have some authority. Besides, she got along with kitchen headmaster and being the good cook she was, Chichi was allowed to move in. Chichi had become her closest friend. Of course, she also got along with Launch; she was nice too. But her and Chichi were like sisters. She had even ventured to tell her the long-kept secret of her fake identity. Chichi had marvelled at her wit and courage and vowed to keep it as long as it meant preserving her life.

"I heard about how you helped with the ship and everything. Oh, gosh, I'm so proud of you!" Chichi cried as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, but that's not it. The king asked me to go to the banquet tonight. What should I do?!" Bulma asked frantically.

"That is so good! You know, Goku was just here a while ago," Chichi said with a smile.

"Was he? Yes, of course. I was beginning to wonder why the windows are wide open, but now I know why," Bulma laughed.

Chichi blushed, "Oh, Bulma, it was so good to see him again. He came and brought me this," Chichi said as she picked up a neatly folded package. She undid the folds and revealed a beautiful golden dress.

Bulma gasped, "Oh, gods, Chichi, it's...just beautiful!"

"He asked that I wear it tonight," Chichi said with a smile.

"Really?!! Chichi that's perfect!" Bulma cried in delight. At least she wouldnt be alone among all those people.

They both grew silent when they heard a knock on the door.

"Wow, Goku really missed you, huh?" Bulma smirked as she went and opened the door.

She gasped when she did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vegeta, I am glad you're back," Isa said as she entered her fiance's quarters. She was happy to see he was semi-undressed. _Mmm, perfect timing, _she tthought as she licked her lips. She walked up to him and hugged him, almost adoringly.

"Yeah, I bet you are," he said rolling his eyes. He certainly was too tired to take her disgusting affections- knowing, of course, that she probably had gotten her share of sensual action during his absence. And who the hell did she think she was to burst in to his room, invading his privacy? He shook her off and grabbed his towel, ready to get bathed.

"A little cold, arent we?" Isa said with a frown.

"I dont like people invading my privacy," Vegeta said.

"You dont like many things, Vegeta," Isa said, hands-on-hips, "and if we're going to be married for the goddamn rest of our lives, then you might as well start liking me, at least a bit, because I refuse to be treated like garbage!"

Vegeta smirked, "You will be treated according to who and how you are. Maybe you should consider making a change- for your own good. And you dont raise your voice to your future king...and husband," he said with a disgusted look.

Isa ignored the earlier insult, and decided to take a submissive approach, "Vegeta, I'm sorry...it's just that...you've been gone for six months and...I-I've missed you. And here you are acting all indifferent."

Vegeta glared at her. Could she be more of a fucking hipocrite? "Although I heard you were warming Darius' bed. Or was that a result of loneliness?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isa was taken aback. Damn, people did talk a lot! And news definitely traveled fast around the palace. "Vegeta, I dont know where people could get that disgusting idea! I have done no such thing!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'm being forced to marry you, just so you know. I dont have to be happy with it. But if it were up to me and not up to my father, I would have never chosen a whore to be my wife."

"Vegeta, what are you trying to say? Are you calling me a -"

"Yes, and that's what you are. Get out," Vegeta said blankly as he entered the bathing lounge.

Isa norrowed her eyes in silent fury. _Oh, my prince, you will pay dearly for the treatment you have given me. You will soon live to regret it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My queen! It's-it's a pleasure to see you," Bulma faultered, not believing that the queen was, in fact, at her door. Did she even remember her?

"Hello, Celeste. It's nice to see you again. All grown up- and with such important responsibilities," the queen said kindly.

Bulma smiled, "Please come in."

The queen raised her arm, "No, I'm in quite a rush. But I have heard of the good things you have done, Celeste. You were invited to the banquet, I hear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Bulma nodded.

"And a well-deserved invitation, of course. Which is why I have taken the liberty of bringing you this. And dont refuse it, because I would be offended. This is one of the most remarkable dresses I have seen, and I'm sure it will compliment your body well," the queen said, unfolding a beautiful royal blue dress. It was long, made of silk. Sleeveless, strapless. Roundly encompassed the bust section in a sort of heart-like way- with two elegant slits running up to mid-thighs, bare back and a beautiful necklace attached to the front, which supported it.

Bulma gasped, "I-I thank you, my queen. But I dont think I deserve such a gift."

The queen smiled, "You brought my garden back to life, not to mention you have the courage to let people know you're the owner of yourself. That's something to admire, Celeste. I'm sure you will do great things in the future."

"Wow...thank you, your majesty," Bulma said in awe. Never had she heard such words of appraisal directed towards her.

"Do you like it?" the queen asked, handing the dress over to Bulma.

"Oh, I love it! It's gorgeous!" Bulma cried delighted.

"Yes, it really is," Chichi said smiling.

"And you are?" the queen asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm Chichi. I work at the kitchen," she said, introducing herself.

The queen seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Why, yes of course. You have quite a reputation for your cooking skills. I truly enjoy your meals."

Chichi was speechless for a minute, "Compliment is well-taken, your majesty. It's a pleasure to hear that."

"Of course, Kakarot is a very lucky man," the queen said raising her eyebrows.

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other, confused. _How did the queen know?_

"H-How do you know about that?" Chichi faltered a bit.

The queen laughed, "Well, Kakarot was never good at keeping secrets.Chichi and Bulma laughed along, relieved. It wasnt exactly...acceptable for someone like Goku to have some kind of serious relationship with a servant such as she. Which was why they tried to keep it between them, just so people wouldnt start talking. Of course, there was nothing wrong with them being seen together. A lot of elites and nobles were seen with servants, maids and such, but were never taken seriously. She just hoped the queen wouldnt make a big deal out of it.

"Dont worry, I wont say a word. But I just hope I am invited to the wedding," the queen said as she walked to the door to leave.

Chichi gasped. Did that mean that it would be approved? It could mean so many things, but she was grateful the queen hadnt been mean or angry. "You will, my queen!"

"Thank you again, for the beautiful dress!" Bulma said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, Bulma," the queen said as she exited the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Prince Vegeta, it is an honor to meet you," the jet-black haired youth said respectfully.

Vegeta nodded, assenting his head.

"Vegeta, in case you didnt know, this is 17, Dr. Gero's nephew. Both, he and his sister are exceptional fighters. I have had them doing conservatory training and they will soon join the elite force as well," the King said with a proud smile.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. He could believe that the guy had strength. He could see it. But his chick sister? He doubted she was any good. She was hot- that she was.

"18. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Vegeta," she said as she curtsied.

Vegeta smirked as the musicians started to play and the dance hall filled with people, "Dance?" he asked offering his hand. _This should be interesting. Let's see just what kind of warrior she is._

18 smiled back, taking the offered hand, "Yes, of course."

As the both started the traditional banquet waltz, Vegeta couldnt help but wonder where the blue-haired girl was. No doubt her father had invited her after her genius performance at saving the ship. His mind started to wander; thinking about her eyes, her aquamarine hair, her lush lips, creamy skin...

"Prince Vegeta?" 18 was saying.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, bouncing back into reality.

"There's something you should know," 18 said, lowering her voice.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "What's that?"

"It's about my uncle, Dr. Gero," she paused and looked around, as they continued the dance, "my brother and I both suspect something about him."

Vegeta was getting annoyed and curious. What was she talking about, "What exactly are you trying to say?"

18 looked at him darkly, "I dont know for sure. But I am just letting you know we suspect of him. He's been acting strange. He's held secret meetings where the people who attend cover themselves, so as to hide their identity. About a month ago, he took a ship and traveled outside the planet. He came back rather quickly, however. We're not sure what it is, but...I-I think it's the kind of crime that would be labeled as...treason," she paused, "he's also been staying long at the lab. He's working on something big. I am just letting you know so that you are sure that my brother and I are not involved in anything. I am assuring our innocence and loyalty to you and the crown."

Vegeta nodded, "Your loyalty will not go overlooked. And if your uncle is, in fact, planning something, I doubt he willl get far."

"Why do you say that?"

"The king is removing him as headmaster and top scientist of the lab and replacing him with someone else, of whom I dont know about. The master keys will be taken away from him tomorrow morning and given to someone else," he said with a smirk, amused at the thought of Gero's face when he received the news.

18 nodded, "Well, it's better that way. Maybe he wont cause as much damage anymore."

"You seem to have your own personal reasons for disliking him," Vegeta said, raising his eyebrow.

18 lowered her eyes, "Yes. When our parents died, we were forced to live with him. He would make us do chores for him and help him out with his insane experiments. Sometimes we would work for days without eating. In time, we got sick of his beatings and trained ourselves. My brother and I would escape during the night and spar each other in the woods. We became quite frantic with the fighting. Our uncle, when he discovered this, sent us to the conservatory. We have been there for three years now. But he still has custody over us."

"Well, I suppose you will be free from him soon enough," Vegeta said.

18 shook her head, "My brother will. I wont until I am 25 because I am a female. Unless...unless he gives my hand away, of course."

"And that is the center of your problem," Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"The prince is very clever," she said with a smile, "I am in love with a soldier I met a year ago. We want to unite...lawfully, but my uncle will not accept him."

Vegeta was silent for a second, still wondering what Gero could possibly be planning against his father. He wasnt usually nice to people, regardless of gender. But this girl- this girl had given him a good piece of information. The kind of information that could mean the difference of his obtaining the crown or the kingdom being destroyed. "I can do something about that. You need not worry."

18 froze.Was he serious? She had heard many things about the prince; and none of them were good. She wasnt the kind to open up to people like she'd just done. But she'd felt compelled to, "My prince?"

"I'll make sure you're given away to the soldier," he paused, seeing the amazement in her eyes; her mind contradicting his reputation, "that, of course, I am only doing because you have done the right thing in informing me with your suspicions. As much as Gero is an old man, he is also a very intelligent individual. And the mind can become something dangerous. As ruthless as we may be, a heroic act such as yours does not go unrewarded."

"I am most grateful to you, my Prince," 18 said as she bowed her head and stopped as the music ended.

Vegeta nodded as she left to join her brother who looked at her with curiosity.

Meanwhile, young women swooned over the prince, trying to strike up conversations and making unlady-like propositions, which he disredarded with a smirk and slight disgust.

"Prince Vegeta!" a young elite man called out and gestured the prince to come over to a group of young men.

Vegeta joined the group, "Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he was handed a drink.

"We were just talking about our ordeal working with Frieza. I think we did rather well with the lizard, huh?" the young man, Corcus, said laughing.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, noticing they were all well past their usual drink, "I wouldnt be too sure. This was only the first time, Corcus. Next time the stay can extend for years...and could be deadly."

"Speaking of deadly," Corcus said almost in a whisper as his eyes turned towards the entrance of the banquet room, "that is the most beautifl creature I have seen. Dead-gorgeous!" he gasped as the rest of the young men followed suit.

Vegeta finished his drink, ignoring the comment, but couldnt help but feel a bit curious about who they were all talking about. He was more than shocked as he saw the blue-haired beauty enter in all her glory- escorted by the human elite, Yamcha.

Vegeta smirked. _This should be interesting._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0

"Bulma, it's good to be here with you, I missed you," Yamcha said sweetly as they danced slowly to the music.

Bulma smiled, though not whole-heartedly. She couldnt quite put her finger on what exactly she felt for Yamcha. But he was honest, and one of the few humans on the planet; she would do everything to develop love for him, "I missed you too Yamcha. Was it that bad over there?"

Yamcha looked away. Did they really have to start talking about that? Couldnt she tell him how much she'd missed him? The things she wanted to do with him? How much she longed for him to make love to her? _Well, of course, she wouldnt say that. She's not that kind of girl, _he thought with an inward smile. "You can't imagine how bad it was. Imagine an evil, oversized lizard, with the voice of a woman, and yet stronger than you, telling you to go purge this planet...and another planet, and the other, and more and more until you're just restless. I actually got used to being satisfied with life by just eating and getting a few hours of sleep."

Bulma smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But now you're here...and, umm...things can change...for the best."

Yamcha wondered in disbelief. What was she incinuating? That they get married? Woa. That was...something he hadnt thought of.

"Ahem," a voice cleared behind them. They stopped dancing and looked. There stood the prince in all his handsomeness (dont think thats a word) and arrongant glory.

"Your majesty?" Yamcha asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. What could the prince possibly want?

"I'd like a dance with the genius scientist who managed to save our ship," Vegeta said without so much as a glance towards Yamcha; his eyes intently fixed on Bulma, who glared at him. She held on to Yamcha, strenghthening her hold on him, trying to tell him not to let the prince have a dance wiht her. But Yamcha didnt seem to notice. Even if he did, how could he deny the prince's request?

"Sure," Yamcha said, looking at the table where Tien, Launch, Chichi and goku were sitting at, "Celeste, I'll be right over there with them."

Bulma was too angry to even say anything. She just nodded with a big frown on her face.

"What happened, woman? Are you not delighted that the Mighty Prince has asked for a dance with you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as he took her hand and placed the other on her small waist. He started moving with the music and looked intently into her eyes.

Bulma couldnt help but feel a small jump of excitement at the touch of his hand on her; and his eyes, like a magnet, drawing her to him.

"As a matter of fact, I am solely disgusted. There are many beautiful women around here, why do have to come and ruin my moment with my _boyfriend _to dance with me?" Bulma asked making her annoyance obvious.

The prince chuckled and pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "Because I wanted to dance with you. You're the woman that caught my eye above all the other ones, and I couldnt care less about your little boyfriend."

Bulma shuddered as his breath brushed her ear. There was something in his voice- desire? Lust? Attraction? Mock? She didnt know what but it was dangerously having an effect on her, and what scared her the most was that...she liked it. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought about Yamcha. He didnt deserve betrayal from her.

"Woman, I must say I am...rather impressed at you performance at the lab," Vegeta said, although there was some mock and arrogance in his voice.

"Hmm, well I am flattered to hear you say that. It's almost like a compliment, though not quite," Bulma said, a smile grazing her lips.

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes, I dont use those too often, so feel special you got one from me."

Was the prince flirting with her? If he wasnt, then he was in a very good mood because he was being awfully nice to her. Not like his usual self. She couldnt help but remember the way he'd kissed her the night before he and the others had left for their mission. _Bulma, stop it. Keep on like this and you'll just keep falling under his trap. All he wants is to make you fall for him and then laugh in your face._

She was about to laugh at his last comment when she saw a figure a bit distant, talking to the king. Light lavender straight hair, fair look, a mustache...by all the gods...was that? Was that...her father??!!! No, it couldnt be. She had clearly seen how her parents had been shot and they'd laid on the ground, motionless.

But the thought that her father was indeed, alive alarmed her; relieved her; confused her. What was she supposed to think? Was this really happening? She felt the air in her lungs falter and her legs slowly betraying her.

"Woman, what the fuck? Are you okay?" Vegeta asked as he felt the blue-haired girl in front of him almost fall to the ground. He held her up and tried to support her.

Bulma looked again. Only to see that the figure of her father was gone. _I must be seeing things. Been too stressed out at the lab, I need some fresh air._

"I-I'm sorry. I'm a bit light-headed, Vegeta. I, umm, I think I'll go outside to the balcony and get some air. It's hot in here," she said, wafting her hand towards her as if to make some kind of fan and blow some air into her.

Vegeta nodded and led her out, as the ball floor suddenly flooded with more people dancing.

"So, what the hell happened to you in there?" Vegeta asked once outside.

It was a bit chilly, but she loved the feeling of the cold breeze against her forehead, which was a bit damp from the heat inside.

"It was nothing. It was just too hot," she said as she closed her eyes and tried to steady herself; she was still shaken up by what she'd seen.

Vegeta just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"What?" she asked as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"So you just amde me come out for nothing. Doesnt look like you're sick. And it's not even that hot in there, so let's go," he said annoyed. Truth was, he knew Isa would start looking for him all over, and she had less chances of finding him in the crowd inside than here, where there was nobody.

"Vegeta?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he answered annoyed, looking towards the entrance.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, tilting her head. Though her question came out playfully, her eyes held some seriosuness to them.

Vegeta remained silent. Sure, he'd never liked her. From day one she'd been a total bitch. They'd hated each other and showed their hatred whenever they'd had the time to bump into each other. But he knew he was attracted to her.

"Well?" Bulma insisted on his answer, but her voice came out softly this time.

She watched in confusion as he took a step closer to her and in one swift, slow, moment- just like the other times- she felt his lips carress hers.

Understanding, want, passion, gentleness...so many emotions mixed and combined- all fused in one deep, devouring kiss.

"Woman, I've tried hating you and I cant," Vegeta whispered as he drew back for a moment, eyes still on her moist lips, only to go back to them. And that was all she needed to confirm her feelings for him. So, in the end, he had always felt something for her. Is that what he was trying to say?

But all coherent thought vanished from her head as she was swept to a whole new level of passion. She didnt know what kind of effect he was having on her, but it was as if her body betrayed her mind. She couldnt- wouldnt, control herself. There they were; two opposite poles completely attracted to one another in the most intimate kiss.

Vegeta seemed to groan as he painfully pulled away from her, looking at her intently, "What are you doing to me, woman?"

Bulma was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by a female voice that entered behind them.

"Ahem," the female voice said, "hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The prince turned around with a frown on his face, "Isa, what do you want?"

Isa shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but her glare was fixed on Bulma. "Oh, nothing. Just making sure my soon-to-be husband is keeping his oath of loyalty."

Vegeta smirked almost bitterly, "Well, now that's something. This coming from the leader of all oath breakers?"

Isa now shifted her glare from Bulma to Vegeta, though it wasnt as intense, "I do not break oaths, Prince Vegeta," she said defensively.

Vegeta shrugged, "I didnt say ALL oaths, just the ones that concern loyalty."

Isa opted to remain silent. She'd better not plunge the needle any deeper. She looked at Bulma, who looked at her defiantly in return, "Well, what are you doing here at the banquet anyway? Somehow you must have snuck in."

"Why would I do that? The king himself invited me personally and the queen had the kindness of honoring me with a royal garment. Now, why would I have the need to sneak in?" Bulma asked sarcastically, amused by the shock and disbelief in Isa's face.

"The king invited you himself?" she asked dumbly. She didnt wait for an answer, "why are you out here, anyway?"

"That's none of your goddamn business. Get the hell out of here before I decide to disengage from you and choose a better whore," he said annoyed, but firmly.

Isa looked surprised for a moment, shocked at the fact that the prince had so willingly defended her prey. Didnt he hate her, as she had assumed from his previous behavior with her? Why defend her now? What had changed? She didnt know what had happened, but she didnt like it. Not one bit. And she would see to it that the pesky 'scientist', as she called herself, was removed from existence. Not taking the prince's threat for granted, however, she smartly nodded and turned around to exit, "Of course, my prince, I will leave. But keep in mind that I have the right to impose on any kind of activity that may affect our relationship and...marriage..? Have a good night."

Bulma sighed, "Maybe it's better if we are not seen together, Vegeta. I mean, of course, you wouldnt have a problem with that."

Vegeta glared at her, "Dont be idiotic, woman. Who I relate myself to and whoever I am seen with is no one's business or concern. If I want to see you every fucking day I can do so because I am the prince."

Bulma couldnt help but laugh at his response. Did he always have to be so aggressive and arrogant? She wondered if he was capable of saying somethign romantic, but relinquished the thought due to its absurdity. She didnt know what was going on between her and the prince. It was all very obscure to her. But all she knew- an dit scared her- was that she didnt care and all she wanted was to get a bit more closer to him.

"I have to go. My father's going to start being a prick about my abscence," he said looking at her, drowning her one more time in the abyss of his dark eyes.

She smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, you should go." She watched him as he turned, walking back towards the entrance to the ballroom, and couldnt resist the temptation.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" he asked, sounding pissed.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, quickly enough for no one to see...but deeply enough for him to feel what she felt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok. Sorry that one took long to get posted. I've been doing a lot of packing for college and all that. Forgive me, my people! I start next week, so I hope I can finish this quickly before I become overwhelmed with all the work. (Pre-med...I know...suicide!)**

**Anyways, lots of interesting stuff going on. The king, Bulma's new position as the one in charge of the lab (yay!), Yamcha, the queen and her kindness and most of all...Bulma and Vegeta. Yes! Definitely a lot of tension, but they kind of know how the other feels, at least. So, I hope you're ready for the next chapter and keep on sending those reviews!!!!!**

**Luv you all,**

**Stonecrusher7.**


End file.
